Time Warriors: The Chronicles
by NO LONGER ACTIVE ON ACCOUNT
Summary: Have you always wondered if there really is a gender-swapped universe? You found the right story: The Koopalings are at their most dangerous mission yet: Help save an alternative dimension from the Spirits of Discord. However, there'll be tough challenges to face. Will they prevail? Find out in: Time Warriors: The Chronicles!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**This story is called: Time Warriors: The Chronicles. This is about how the gender-swapped of the Koopalings figure out an invention that could affect the whole wide world. Follow as the Koopalings try to stop them. Remember, the GK (that's what I call them) belong to me, while Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

It was a beautiful day in Bowser's Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds singing. It was a typical summer day, at least until a loud shriek pierced the clearing.

"Give it back!" A boy yelled at his sister. He had a pink hat on, some jewelery, a pink shell, and unlike his sister, had black spiked cuffs on both his wrists. His sister had stolen some of his necklaces from his room."Laura! Give it back!" he yelled to the blue haired koopa hanged upside-down.

Her hair was messy and hanged down to her shoulders( or in this case, her head.). She had gold hoop-ring bracelets on her wrists. Smiling happily, she kept playing with the necklaces she'd stolen. Her wand stuck out of her blue shell, behind her light blue star tattoo. "You'll never get it back, Wendell!"

Wendell hopped up, trying to grab it, but Laura pulled it higher. She cackled, but her brother had another idea. He grabbed her hair and pulled it quickly, making Laura crash down."Not fair!" Laura pouted, Wendell laughing as he grabbed his necklace back.

Wendell cackled as well, except even darker than Laura's. "What? You wanna go?" Wendell teased when Laura placed her fists up. She charged toward him and tackled him to the ground.

"Guys, stop your stupid rivalry." A darker blue-haired koopa appeared at the doorway. Her hair flowed down to her waist, but it was still messy as Laura's. She had a crystal wand in her hand, the same color as her hair. "Hey, Lucy." Wendell poked her."What's up?"

"Don't call me Lucy. It's Lucinda!" she threw her hands up. "Don't you guys get anything right?" Lucinda spoke in a german accent. Wendell shrugged."I don't know; maybe you still hadn't put that mind of yours to use. Like, stop writing those horrible songs. **_Lucy_**."

Lucinda twitched her eye and stomped off in the opposite direction, muttering in german. Wendell laughed hard, Laura accompanying him fully. _I'll get them one day, _Lucinda vowed silently. _I swear._

* * *

"Punch harder!" A brown koopa teased her sister. She had her black hair tied into a short ponytail, which was running down her back. Her left eye had a back star tattoo and her orange wand was in her palm, flicking.

Another koopa was standing next to her sister, her red hair tied in a ponytail, too. Painting the walls was what she was doing. Her magic paintbrush was regenerating more paint by the second.

"Julie," The brown koopa said."Nice painting." Julie turned around, beaming a sweet smile."Thanks, Morgan." The brown koopa smiled brightly as she was complimented.

Morgan turned to the koopa and yelled,"Punch harder!" The koopa stopped punching and turned to Morgan."Why don't _you_ punch da bag youseself?" She complained."It's not like I am a punchin' machine!"

"Rae," Morgan sighed."Take a chill pill. I mean, sure I'll punch the bag if you want." The pink koopa fixed her hair and stepped aside. Morgan cracked her knuckles and punched the bag.

The bag fell apart on the pressure. Sand poured out of the hole in which Morgan made, making Rae steaming mad."What da heck's wrong with you? Queen Mom brought that for me." Rae held up her fist.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan braced for impact, but she didn't feel anything. Instead, Rae stood at the door, feet tapping.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of here," Rae turned to Julia."You, too." She closed her eyes, which was not known, as she had her shades on. "One, two, three, four..."

She heard the slam of the door, finding out that her younger siblings ran out of the room, a note on the floor of her private gym. Scribbled all over it was: _I'm sorry._

Rae crumpled up the paper in her hands and threw it at the pile of sand. _They'll pay one day. One day..._

* * *

"Please don't touch anything, Emmie." A green-haired koopa calmly told her sister. She was busy perfecting an invention that could travel through time and space. _Now if only my ignorant sister would stop touching everything._

Emmie was rolling around on her purple ball with yellow stars on it, face filled with awe as she stared at every tube filled with mysterious liquids and solids(which were koopa brains and some fingers preserved.)

The tall koopa then turned to a potion that could change anything to stone. She carefully grabbed it and started to pour it in the device."Soon, just soon, we will rule the world!" She cackled loudly."But first, I need something to eat. Emmie," The koopa yelled to her sister."Don't. touch. anything."

"Will do, Ivy!" Emmie saluted as her younger sister walked out of her lab. Suddenly, she looked at the device that her sister was making. It was shaped like a watch, a perfect disguise for a potently dangerous weapon. Wires were spilling out from the sides, the potion that Ivy poured in a bright green.

Emmie oo-ed and started to look around the lab, grabbing random potions and chemicals. She went back to the watch and started to pour the chemicals in the watch, giggling a lot. Soon, with all the potions and chemicals added, it turned a dark pink, a magenta.

Emmie grabbed the watch, randomly put all the wires in spots and closed it. She shook it as hard as she could, rolling on her ball as she did this. Unfortunately, Ivy came back after a delicious snack and screamed in horror.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked, scaring Emmie out of her wits. The little koopa turned to face her furious sister."I-i didn't mean it." Emmie stuttered. Ivy snatched the watch back from her sister, who was cowering. Ivy cracked open the invention and stared at it.

"You-you-" Ivy looked at the device."You fixed it..." She picked up the watch."What did you put in here?" Emmie looked at her sister, confused.

"Uh..." Emmie's eyes started to cross each other. Ivy kept looking at the watch happily. Suddenly, without warning, she aimed the watch at a test tube. A orange light appeared out of it and touched the tube.

On contact, it turned to solid stone. Ivy laughed and looked at Emmie."You did it!"

She picked up Emmie, who was still pondering, started to spin her around quickly as she could."This is great!" Ivy dropped Emmie in mid-swing. "I have to tell everyone about this discovery! And that _I _found about it!"

Excited, Ivy ran out the room quickly, leaving Emmie on the floor. _Nobody understands..._Emmie thought to herself. She stood up and started walking. Every minute, Emmie would go faster and faster until she ended up at a part of the lab's wall.

She pressed on a section of it and the wall gave way to a secret passage. Quietly, Emmie went down the hall; ball in hand.

Torches lit up the gloomy room Emmie ended up in. Looking around, the little koopa waddled up to the middle of the room. In the middle, was a box. Who knows what was in the box Emmie was about to open.

But just you know, whatever was inside that box would change the Koopalings world forever.

**Don't ask what I was thinking for a cliffhanger. BTW, Koopamomium will be on temporary hitius until I wish to continue, so sorry to all those fans who love the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Plots

**Hello everyone and welcome to my pretty awesome story about the Koopalings! Today, I'm going to introduce my first koopa oc ever: Leslie! I'll explain her later at the end of the chapter. She's not in this story, but she'll be in others! Remember: The Koopalings and Mario related belongs to Nintendo and The Spirits of Discord, CJ, Felica, and Melody belong to me. Enjoy and review!**

"Give me that!" Larry jerked the inner tube from his only sister's hands."It's _my _turn!" Wendy growled and snatched it back."I want _a tan _while I relax in the pool, so it's _my_ turn!"

Melody watched nearby, eating a slice of pizza."You guys better stop being party foulers at this pool party otherwise _violence _will be the answer." She held up the fist that she wanted to punch them with. Roy slowly pushed his girlfriend's arm down carefully.

"Don't punch them. It's not worth it," Melody rolled her eyes, which was not visible behind her dark sunglasses."Whatever. It's not like that _you_ wore sunglasses for ten years in a row."

Meanwhile, CJ was painting herself in many colors of the rainbow, Ludwig interviewing her about portrait ghosts."Vhat is like being somewhat 'colorful'?" he asked the ghost as she painted her legs a bright, vibrant orange.

"It's not that bad," CJ answered ethically."Especially when you can paint yourself many colors!" The ghost teen then grabbed some green paint and splashed it on her shorts.

Ludwig wrote down the answer on his notebook of science and turned to CJ."And do you think zhat it's fun to paint yourself?" he asked, biting his pencil.

CJ thought for a moment, before saying,"It's really fun to paint yourself if you're like me," she hesitated, then went on."I-um- think I'm finished for today." she felt flushed.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. CJ sighed and flew over to Lemmy. Replacing her was Iggy, whose hair was down and wet from swimming. "Did you get enough?"

"Enough to make a consecutive book about it," Ludwig held up the notebook, waving it in front of his brother's face. Iggy wanted to grab it, but Ludwig pulled it away from him.

"Sorry," Ludwig said."I zon't vant to get it vet vhen it's finished." Iggy huffed, before turning around and putting his hair in Ludwig's face. Ludwig swatted the hair out of his face and looked around the pool. His siblings were playing aside the pool, having the time of their lives. Yet, for some reason Ludwig felt lonely inside.

Sure, he looked relaxed and content with his life, but there was the void in his heart that has been there since his mother died. He wanted something to fill it; not just something. But some_one_.

He sighed, before eating his slice of pizza. For some reason, he always would think on occasion if there was an alternate universe. _But it's impossible_. he thought. _Nothing could really happen that could cause one._

Felica's hair slowly flowed in the breeze as she sat at the poolside with Lemmy."So," she asked."Do you miss your mother?" Lemmy sighed and ran his hands though his rainbow hair.

"Sometimes," the little koopa answered."But I know that she's waiting and watching us, so that she can escort us to the great afterlife. And I know that you're my favorite person!" he wrapped his arms around the cat's waist.

Smiling, Felica hugged him back tightly. Yet soon and unfortunately, things are about to become messed up for all the dimensions. _Nothing _normal _ever_ happens in the Mario Universe, for there is another one, far from here; in deep trouble.

*******Meanwhile, in the Other Side...*******

"What do you mean she's _not_ here?"A girl said as she stared into her mirror, clearly entranced with herself. The purple-haired girl was applying mascara on, while her blue eyes glittered beautifully in the darkness. "Greed, we'd already discussed this. You know Cruelty's always late."A boy answered, also staring in a mirror. The boy's brown hair was carefully brushed to the side for perfection. His hazel eyes just shimmered with vanity.

"Pride, you never moved your head from that mirror for a thousand years! And that's counting the time you started." Another girl answered. She had black hair and was dressed like she never really cared about anything. Her green eyes reflected off her brother's mirror. "And I'm surprised that_ you_ still look young."

"Envy, that was nice of you. Considering that you _are_ like Cruelty."Pride answered truthfully."Are you saying that because you're beautiful and flawless, Erwind. Or is it that _you_ aren't paying attention, Kyloyn." Envy snapped back.

"I hope you'll take that back, Dimioria." Kyloyn growled."Or else you will be spending 5,000 years encased in ice." She held up her hand, and a blue light appeared in it."If you don't wanna fight, then you better BACK. OFF!"

"Mom would so disappointed in you two," A voice said from under the table they were sitting at."Crevincie, come out." Erwind told the boy from under the table.

A boy popped his head out."Sorry, Erwind," the boy huffed, blue eyes shining."I just got bored..." Crevincie rolled his eyes slowly for effect."Waiting for Hermione is booooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrring!"

Erwind ruffled his little brother's green hair."And least you're not late like Auburne and Ryder."He said soothly."In fact, I think it was a good idea that you were born...what do you call it? _Lazy_."

Crevincie cringed."Do you think _I _wanted to be born this way?" He paused, before saying,"Hey, I put a song title in there. Whatever," he shook his hand as if he was swatting a fly away."_I_ wanted to be _you_, Erwind. Not someone with laziness."

He yawned, rubbing his eyes in the process."You're lucky I'm tired. I can tell Wrath to take revenge for me," Crevincie yawned and collapsed on the floor, sleeping like an angel.

"Aw, anger tired the little boy out," Kyloyn cackled as Dimioria rushed to her brother's side."Don't make fun of him; he's just," Dimioria pause to take her coat off and lay it over her brother."Special."

"You and your soft heart; just like mother." Erwind wiped a tear from his eye."She would be proud!"He stopped and looked toward the door. Grunting noises echoed off the empty halls of the room. Two people came in, dragging someone along with them. The two people dragging the other were twins, one girl and one boy. The girl had fiery red hair and cyan eyes, and stuffed in her pockets were donuts, chips, cookies galore. The boy had the same eyes as his sister, but he had brown hair. The other boy had yellow eyes and blue messed up hair. And he was reading...well, you don't want to know.

"Sorry, we're late," The girl explained."Lukase was being stupid and reading the 'you know what' again. She yanked the boy's collar."Lust! Get up or I'll burn the 'you know what'!"

Lukase got up and held the magazine in his hands."But Auburne," he said, faking a hurt expression."You don't want to burn my life away. Do you?" The other boy slapped himself. "What's the matter, Ryder?" Lukase asked."Cat got your tongue?"

Ryder grabbed Lukase by the collar of his shirt."You're lucky I don't wanna cover you in roots and leave you to die. But I," he said."Am watching you." he pushed Lukase away from him and took his seat at the table."What is taking her so_ long_?"

"I'll check," Dimoiria closed her eyes and melted in the shadows of the walls. Everyone held their breath as she came back from the shadows."Everyone take your seats," she announced with great pleasure in her voice."Hermione will be here...right now."

She barely had time to take her seat when her older sister arrived. Her violet eyes glowed with happiness as she took her place at the highest chair. Lukase couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Is there a problem, Lukase?" Hermione asked her sibling."Or is it that the fact that you haven't changed?" Lukase wiped a tear from his eye."It's neither of those reasons. It just that I can't take you seriously when you're in that form."

Hermione was indeed a koopa, but it wasn't her fault. She would always take the first person that had freed them from that dreaded box. She shook her head and sat up straight.

"Any news on the heroes, Erwind?" She asked the next oldest. Erwind stood up and fished something out of his pocket."Nothing is going on with them right now," he stated."But they are distracted enough to let us start our conquering."

"You may sit down," Hermione gestured and Erwind obeyed."Dimoiria, news on our warriors?" The young girl stood up and quickly answered,"Our warriors were reawaken and ready for battle!" Dimoiraia saluted her sister stiffly, then sat down. "Kyloyn, you can go next." Hermione told her.

Kyloyn stood up."The rulers of the nine kingdo-" She was rudely interrupted by Lukase, who are arguing with Ryder."So, you think that you can take my magazine and place it in a tree,"he started."Just to keep my attention span open?"

Ryder flicked the air away from him."You just have to pay _close_ attention for this!" he hissed loudly. Hermione had enough of this, so she stood up from her chair and yelled, "Enough!"

The room just froze, Lukase and Ryder in angry poses. Auburne was eating a doughnut, Crevincie was sleeping on the floor; drool leaving his mouth. Kyloyn was stuck in mid-sentence. Only Dimioria, Erwind, and Hermione were unfroze and still talking.

"Oh dear," Erwind cradled his head in his hand."Not again. Dear sis, you know that we _are_ the only ones immune, correct?" Hermione slapped herself."Sorry, they were annoying the crap out of me!"

Dimioria smiled evilly."I got an idea," She stood behind her older sister and climbed on her shoulder."Why don't you unfreeze Auburne from the Time Room and have her burn Lukase's stuff."She huffed.

"Good idea," Hermione looked at the clock. The time read: 11:30 a.m. "Oh well," Hermione sighed."Time to go freeze everyone and have Auburne make lunch. I have my own projects to attend..."She looked at her brother, who was looking in the mirror again.

"Erwind," she snapped at him. He straight his clothes out quickly. Erwind brushed his hair before answering,"Yes?"

"Make sure that 1. Everything's ready. 2. Auburne burns down _everything_ in Lukase's room and 3." she paused."Make sure that the heroes don't change them back when you guys posses them." Hermione commanded.

"Will do, sis!" Erwind disappeared, in which the room became suddenly colder. Dimioria smiled, before melting in the shadows. Hermione snapped her fingers before disappearing as well in a flash.

"-ms have surrendered to us and are ready." Kyloyn opened her eyes and threw her lipstick on the ground."Not again! Uh!" She threw her hands up and poofed in a smoke of perfume. Ryder and Lukase were still arguing. Auburne kept eating her doughnut.

_What does this always happen? _Auburne thought to herself until Dimioria appeared again and whispered into her ear."...Burn...Lukase...bring Crevincie...that's all." Dimioria whispered.

Her sister nodded and grabbed Crevincie from under the table."You're coming with me!"Auburne announced before becoming a pillar of fire, holding her brother in her hand.

Lukase looked around as the arguement slowed down to a simmer."Hey, where did everybody go?" He asked Ryder, but he already took this as a chance and left, leaving a tree in his place.

"Son of a goomba!" Lukase cursed as he disappeared as well, leaving the room empty."Perfect," Dimioria appeared again."I must make sure that the heroes are ready."

She smiled, before disappearing with the shadows. The room was filled with echoing laughter of the young girl.

**Oh, mysterious. Dimioria is a little like Dimentio. Hmm, did you like this chapter? Hope you did and review! I might add OC can join later on, gonna tell you when that happens later! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out Answers

**Finally updating this because I wanna. Have nothing else to say, except that I'm updating Ask The Koopas. Disclaimer!**

**The Koopalings and Mario related belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, CJ, Dimioria, Crevincie, and Felica belongs to me**

**Enjoy and review! I might add OC's later on, so...watch out!**

The sun had started to set on this wonderful day in the Koopa Kingdom, everyone sat down to dinner as the servants started to pass it out. Everyone was eating something they liked; while being engaged in great conversations.

Felica was talking about something her family does every two months."We're part shape-shifter, on my dad's side," she explained."And every two months, we shape-shift into cats and we see what it's like to be a Warrior."

"Like from that series with the cats and the clans," Lemmy asked. Felica nodded, before stripping half her fish apart and eating it."Basically, yeah. Maybe you can join us this year. It'd be fun."

"Cool," He replied. Meanwhile, CJ was talking to Melody and Roy."So, you guys never been to the Halloween party in Boo Woods?" She asked them, both of them saying,"No."

"What?" CJ placed both hands on the table and rose up."You've _never_ been there?" She sighed, before leaning in their ears and whispering,"When it's Halloween, you're coming with me."

Melody thought about that for a minute, before saying,"I have to take Luvbi and Claire trick-or-treating, but I could come." Roy nodded."Yeah. King Dad expects us to watch the younger ones, but we could come too."

"Sweet!" CJ pounded her plate and caught a strawberry in her mouth. The red of the strawberry trickled down her throat, making her seem a bright red. When CJ saw the surprised expressions of them, she replied,"It happens."

Melody and Roy blinked, before breaking down into laughs. CJ was looking around, before seeing Ludwig playing with his food. Nobody seemed to notice him not talking. She, just floated to him, and asked,"What's up?"

Ludwig glanced up at the ghost, partly transparent."The sky." He answered. CJ stood next to him, a frown on her face."You miss your mom, don't you?"

He sighed, nodding."Listen," CJ placed her hand on his shoulder."She's in a great place, and I should know. We have tea together."She held up a picture of his mother, Clawdia and her having tea. It suddenly reminded him of her.

She was a beautiful person, had blond hair which Wendy was supposed to have, but something happened to her, causing her hair not to grow. Clawdia once explained to Ludwig how they got their hair colors.

"You see, my great-uncle Fred had rainbow hair, Aunt Lauren had green hair, I have blond hair, Uncle Josh had black hair, and Grandpa Luke had blue hair. It's all about genes, Ludwig."She said to Ludwig.

"Genes?" Ludwig asked her."Then what about my hair?" Clawdia chuckled softly as she brushed his hair."Your mother had the hair just like yours." "Then where's my mother?"He asked her.

She chuckled again."You'll always be my little Luddy, buddy." Unfortunately, those were the last words he heard out of her because she died during Bowser Jr's laying. It crushed down on him hard the day of the funeral.

"Come on," CJ motioned him up."I want to show you something." Ludwig stood up and asked his father,"May I pleased be excused?" Bowser wasn't paying attention, as he was yelling at a poor servant for burning his steak.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Ludwig muttered as he followed CJ out into the hallway. When he closed the dining room door behind him, he asked CJ,"Vhat did you vant to show me?"

CJ didn't say nothing, as she floated down the hall, wanting Ludwig to follow her. Ludwig trudged after her, the memory of his mother sinking in his heart. They went passed many rooms, including the royal screening room, the swimming pool, Peach's room(whatever she gets kidnapped by them) and many more. Soon, they went outside and CJ still wouldn't stop; until they reached the royal garden.

"Vhy are we here?" Ludwig spun around to find CJ locking the garden gate."Vhat are you doing?" He asked her angrily. CJ stopped locking, before saying,"Make your way to the center and drink the water there." She disappeared into thin air.

Ludwig sighed heavily and started to make his way to the center of the garden. Kammy, Kamek, and Bowser made this garden in memory of his mother. Rose vines grew on the walls of the garden. The piranha plants kept the bugs away from the flowers. Ludwig remembered that he engineered them to only eat the bugs, not the bees which pollinate the flowers and keep them alive.

He stopped at the center of the garden, which was the most beautiful part of the garden. A gold statue of Clawdia holding a flower was in the middle of the garden. Fountains surrounded the statue, spewing sparkling water(which is way the statue's made of gold; since it can't rust.)

He kneeled next to the water, his reflection appearing in the water. _Didn't CJ say that I have to drink the water? _Ludwig thought to himself before staring at it. _Vell, might as well try it; it doesn't look that bad._

Ludwig cupped his hands and placed them in the water. Moments later, he pulled it out and placed it to his mouth. _Guess it doesn't hurt to try it. _He slowly sipped it until it was gone.

The water tasted strangely sweet, like honey and sugar mixed together. Nothing weird happened to him, except he started to grow very tired. He yawned, before leaning on the statue's feet. _So zhis is vhy CJ wanted me to drink it. To make me sleep..._

**Ludwig POV (no accent)**

_Where am I? I glanced around, turning my head with it. I was still in the garden; my mother's statue is still here. I stood up and brushed myself off. It looked fine to me; yet it feels...different. Everything seems like it's glimmering and shining. Like...a ghost would.  
_

_"CJ!" I yelled into the starry night sky."What have you done to me!?" "Well, my sweet Luddy, what she has done is helping me." I froze like a statue, locked in my place. It couldn't be her... but I have to check. Slowly, but surely, I turned around._

_"Mom?" I choked out, tears falling down my face. I ran toward her and hugged her tightly. If I wasn't a ghost, then I wouldn't be able to help her. But CJ told me that she can touch other ghosts. And that is what I was now, so I took a chance._

_My mother stroked my hair."It's me, Luddy." I kept crying."Why did you have to die?" She was still stroking my hair."We all can't survive death; but we can cheat it, which I didn't attempt."  
_

_She shook her head, blond hair flowing with her every move. "No time, I need to tell you something before you leave." "Leave?" I asked her._

_"The water's enchanted to let you talk with spirits," Mother explained."unfortunately, only for a short time, so I must make this quick. There's a different world; different from this world is in danger. You must travel there with your siblings and CJ, the kitty cat, and sunglasses."_

_I knew she meant Felica and Melody as 'kitty cat' and 'sunglasses'. She'd had a knack for forgetting names and calling people nicknames by what they're wearing or their personalities."Go on," I said._

_"You must collect these following items: A broken brush, a woven cage, a piece of shell, someone's rage, a shattered heart, a terrible ride, a deflated ball, and the understanding to change the tides. Only with these items will you be able to defeat...her."_

_My mother just floated there, eyes staring at the ground. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but my vision started to blur over."What's happening?" I said with shock._

_"You are coming out of the spirit realm. Goodbye, my eldest son. I put my whole entire trust in you." The realm became blurry and I went spiraling into darkness._

*****Reality*****

"Wake up!" CJ kicked Ludwig for the third time. She was getting very impatient with him, talking to his mother and all. Ludwig finally snapped wide awake, making CJ less impatient."What'd she tell you?" She asked him.

"We have to go somewhere," Ludwig looked around the garden."now!" He stood up quickly and ran to the castle. CJ just sighed heavily and floated slowly behind him.

_I already know what he's talking about, anyway. _CJ thought to herself._ Too bad we're going there where my brother lives. _She growled at that thought. _He better not be stupid like last time._

CJ followed Ludwig to the castle toy room, where everyone gathered. She leaned by the door, not listening to everything Ludwig explained. She knew what would happen, she just wouldn't tell.

*****Meanwhile, in the Other Side...*****

Dimioria walked down the dark and creaking steps of the dungeon, Crevincie following behind with a candlestick holder."Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Crevincie asked his older sister.

"Think about it, Vincie." Dimioria stopped suddenly, making Crevincie fall on the steps."If we do this, you might get more respect than what you have now." She turned to look down at him, green eyes glowing."Think about it."

Crevincie thought about it, before answering softly,"Then why are we down here. We aren't supposed to be here." "Because...the things we need are down here. Follow me." Dimioria came down quickly to the hall of cells.

Bones littered the floor of the dungeon, as Dimioria kicked a skull into an open cage. The cage slammed shut, making Crevincie jump. He shook his head, but kept going."What is it that we need down _here_?" He asked his older sister.

"The item that we need that is down here is fear," Dimioria murmured."Fear is what strikes everything, even the strongest man can be afraid of the tiniest things. Fear helps me think, as I'm the Master of Shadows; Mistress of Nightmares."

She closed her eyes, and what appeared in her head was one koopa's fears. He was screaming as she somehow sucked out his nightmares and into herself. Dimioria smiled creepily, before quickly opening her eyes and stomping her foot on the ground. Darkness leaked out from under them.

Crevincie backed off as they began to form a shape, each of the creature's legs appearing from the ground. The creatures began to rise even more quickly as Dimioria concentrated more on them. Eight beady red eyes began to form as the creatures began getting taller and taller.

When Dimioria looked at her terrified brother and the creatures towering over them, she thought one evil and nasty thought. _This is going to work for me._

**Suspicious, wasn't it? What is Dimioria doing with the nightmares from that one koopa? Where are our heroes going to next. What does CJ know that the others doesn't. Review to find out the answers to these questions! **


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Portal We Go!

**This story is just getting better and better. Many people are wondering: What is CJ hiding from the others. And who's this 'brother' she's speaking of? This chapter's just going be about the Koopalings, not the SOD(Spirits of Discord). Disclaimer time!**

**The Koopalings and Mario related items belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, CJ, and Felica belongs to me**

**OC's are gonna be allowed later, so watch out sometime later.**

"Really?" Iggy asked Ludwig when he finished telling his siblings, Melody, and Felica."Mom really talked to you with that water you drank?" Ludwig nodded slowly."CJ told me zhat zhe vater vas enchanted and could allow to go to the spirit realm." Iggy thought for a moment.

"Then why do we have to go to another dimension," Iggy told Ludwig."When we've already been to two!" "I do not know, little brother. But Mom vants us to, and ve vill." He shouted as he stood on a table."Ve must get to Iggy's underground lab and re-activate zhat Portal Teleporter." Melody chuckled a bit."If you're going," she grabbed CJ and Felica."then we're coming with."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Roy said, putting his arm around Melody's shoulder."Things are gonna get tough, sugar," Roy explained."We've don this thing two times!" Melody raised an eyebrow mischievously."I've been everywhere," she started."even the Real World. And I can handle everything."

Roy was about to argue with her, but Lemmy answered,"But how are we gonna get past Dad? Dad would never let us do something like this." Everyone turned to Ludwig, waiting for instructions.

Ludwig sighed, before saying,"Ve're sneaking out." Everyone gasped, but Bowser Jr. ran up to the front."Awesome! We're gonna be awesome ninjas." "Vhat do you mean 've'?" Ludwig asked Bowser Junior."_You_ are staying here."

"Why? I wanna come with." The six-year-old whined. "It's too dangerous for a little kid like you."

"But-"

"I said it's too dangerous!" Ludwig yelled at Bowser Junior. Everyone jumped a bit from the surprise, but Bowser Jr. got scared the most. He was close to tears."I'm sorry I yelled, Junior." Ludwig kneeled next to him."Since you're zhe heir, then it would be safe for you to stay here."

Junior wiped his eyes, before sniffing and running out of the toyroom."Come on," Iggy spoke up from the crowd."Let's go. But we must wait until after bedtime."

Ludwig nodded, agreeing with him."We'll wait."

*****Later in the Evening*****

The lights in Bowser's bedroom went out, leaving the castle in complete darkness, except for the occasional light from the flashlight of the SecuriKoopas looking around for intruders. But that was when the operation was about to start.

Three figures slunk around the castle, looking for an air vent to enter from."Stop stepping on my tail," one of them said."Sorry, Felica." Another said."It's very hard to see in these masks." "That's okay, Melody."

"Shh," Felica said as there was a guard coming."Stay still." The SecuriKoopa whistled by the new statues, looking at them for a second with his flashlight; before whistling past. Felica and Melody sighed, before whispering,"CJ?"

CJ, however; was unfortunate because she hid in the fountain when the guard came by. She was soaking wet and Felica and Melody couldn't help themselves but laugh."That was fun," CJ commented sarcastically.

"Come on guys," Melody pointed to the castle wall."I saw a vent over there in the corner." Everyone followed Melody as they sneaked toward the vent and stopped over there. Felica nodded and pulled out two things: a multi-tool and a map of the vent system Iggy printed out.

"So, we're here," Felica pointed to a vent at the corner of the map."And we need to get there," she pointed to another place on the map, which was in the upper right corner."Let me grab..." Felica flipped the tools around until she found the right one.

Felica held up the tool, which was the screwdriver. "Watch for me," she whispered as she started to unscrew the vent. Melody took off her mask to see better, while CJ was just floating around looking for SecuriKoopas.

Finally, Felica unscrewed the vent and went inside, signaling the two with her tail. Melody and CJ entered as well, laying flat on their bellies. The vent cover was placed back on the vent entrance by Melody, screwing it back on by the inside. She and the other crawled along for a while, until they reached a vent above Roy's room. Felica nodded to Melody as she pulled out a walkie-talkie. She tuned it a bit, before saying:

_"Breaker, breaker, sunglasses here. Report your stats." _Melody whispered through the radio. Everyone looked down at the vent as Roy woke up and answered the radio. _"All clear, sunglasses, fluffy, and ghost. Come on down. Muscles off." _Felica entered the room as soon as the message signed off._  
_

"Good job," She whispered to Roy as he grabbed his safety pack from the last adventures, giving Felica hers and Melody a black one with light blue lining, while giving CJ a yellow with gray lining.

"Iggy gave me these," Roy explained to Melody and CJ."He designed these so that even how much stuff you have in there, it won't get heavy." "That's cool." CJ spoke as she strapped on hers.

"Now we just wait for the signal from Iggy and Larry," Felica spoke as she opened the door a crack and looked down both ways.

*****Above the Control Room*****

Iggy and Larry was waiting in the vents with their safety packs already on. Larry was trying to stay awake, but he drifted off from time to time, Iggy shoving him to wake him up.

_" Nerds and Plant Lover, come in; over." _The radio spoke to Iggy. He picked it up and said angrily,_"Roy, we agreed that Nerds wasn't my codename." "Too bad, Nerds. I can call you what I want."_

There was some quick static, before another voice answered._"Fluffy here. Did you set up the cameras yet?" "Not yet, but we're about to...now." _Larry prepared a dart gun, two tranquilizers darts loaded with 'Iggy's Special Formula'. "Steady..." Iggy raised his hand to show Larry 'not yet'. The two SecuriKoopas began to yawn."Now!" He whispered, Larry blowing in the dart gun.

The two guards froze for a moment, before falling down to the ground. Larry immediately moved in, jumping down from the ceiling, sat into a chair, and pulled himself up to the T.V. monitors."Now what?" He asked Iggy.

"Use the hacking device I gave you," Iggy ordered."And hack into the computer." Larry nodded and pulled out a square covered completely with wires. He grabbed the port and plugged it in. The main screen came up all black, but soon came up a screen saying: 'PASSWORD'.

_"The password is a five-letter word; repeat, five-letter word." _Iggy told the radio. _"Try 'Peach', Nerds. Fluffy out." _The radio suggested, before Iggy heard a long time of static. Larry overheard the suggestion and typed in: 'Peach.'

The computer accepted the password and Larry cheered,"We're in." He told Iggy. "Now screenshot every monitor now." Larry obeyed and went to each key board, screen-shotting the monitor that went with it._"Audrey Hepburn, Bigmouth, Blue-haired Menace, and Hip, your go." _Iggy spoke into the radio.

*****The Hallways*****

_"Over." _Wendy said as she crawled up to a guard. She went up to him and karate-chopped him on the neck. The SecuriKoopa went down, and Morton and Lemmy came out and dragged them to a closet, where all the other guards were._"Audrey Hepburn to Muscles, Nerds, Plant Lover, Fluffy, Sunglasses, Ghost, over. All guards are out, repeat, all guards are out."_

As soon as she said that, everyone came out of the rooms they were hiding in and met in the middle."I can't believe we were able to pull it off," Morton cheered quietly."This will be fun."

"It'd better be," Roy said, yawning." 'Cause I stayed up fro this." Iggy looked through his safety pack."Everyone got what they needed?" He asked.

"Yeah," Everyone whispered, checking their packs as well. This is what they had in there:

**Ludwig: **The Seven Koopahonies, mini piano, specter, rope, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Lemmy: **Bouncy balls, kitty picture(for inspiration), specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Roy: **Dumbbells, boxing gloves, extra pair of sunglasses, specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Iggy: **Mini test lab, extra glasses, orbs to carry items, specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Wendy: **Make-up, extra bows and dresses, variety of accessories, specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Morton:** Doughnuts, chips, magazines, KISS snowglobe, specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Larry: **Tiny man-eating plant, gardening books, shovel, specter, flashlight, rope, phone, rations.

**Felica:** Salmon, a picture of Lemmy, multi-tool, change of clothes, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**Melody:** Headphones, magic guitar, change of clothes, survival book, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches.

**CJ: **Magic Marker, 20 packs of magic ink, change of clothes, flashlight, rope, phone, rations, matches, ?.

* * *

They walked down the hallway down to Iggy's room."Where's the underground lab, fro-eyes?" Roy asked Iggy impatiently."Hold on," Iggy told his older brother as he went over to a wall."What are you doin?" Roy asked.

Iggy knocked on the wall, sometimes doing long knocks and short pauses. Finally, the wall tore away, making a staircase appear suddenly."Whoa." CJ said as she looked down the brightly-lit hallway."Awesome."

Everyone nodded too, as they started the descent to the lab. Torches were lighting the way to the lab. Finally, they came up a door, which Iggy quickly opened with the same knocks. When they entered, Roy collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Why couldn't there be an elevator, like dat?" Roy panted."Oh, there was an elevator." Iggy said."WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, FRO-EYES?" Roy yelled at Iggy, before being shushed by everyone."Because you wouldn't all fit in there," Iggy said, before whispering,"and you wouldn't like my taste in music."

"Well," Iggy perked back up."Let me grab the Portal Teleporter and we'll be on our way." He went over to the table where it was, and he picked it up. _Hello again, old friend. _He thought. _Ho__pe you have fun here, alone. _"Hurry it up!" Roy's voice yelled in the background."Coming!" He called back.

"All I need is to turn the setting to space..." Iggy turned the setting to 'Space'. "And..." He pointed the gun toward the right wall and held the trigger as the portal began to grow bigger and bigger, until it stopped growing and it became stable.

"Everybody ready to go?" Iggy asked as he began to step in the portal. Everyone nodded and began to step in the portal as well. Melody was about to enter; when somebody said,"Wait for me!"

"JUNIOR?" Everyone yelled as he came running toward them; his paintbrush and his safety pack trailing behind him...as well as Bowser and SecuriKoopas.

"BOWSER KOOPA THE SECOND!" Bowser yelled after him."YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bowser Jr. yelped and ran even faster than he was before. He kept running and running and running; until he tripped.

Bowser Jr. yelled as he landed straight into Larry's arms. The force caused everyone to tumble backwards into the portal, which luckily, but unfortunately shut.

As Bowser and the guards screached for the Koopalings and their friends, a little girl's giggles was in the background.

**Finished it in one day! Yay for me and having a goal! Hope you enjoyed and read and review! Ciao!**

**P.S. Guess who was giggling in the background.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Takes Hold Part 1

**I love this story. It's probably one of the most suspenseful story I ever wrote! Don't you agree? Anyway, I wonder if you guys guessed whose creepy giggles belonged to. I won't tell if you didn't guess, but guess it's disclaimer time.  
**

**The Koopalings, Junior, and Mario related items belongs to Nintendo.**

**CJ, Melody, Andrew, and Felica belongs to me.  
**

**Enjoy and please suggest good chapter names 'cause I suck at names!**

"Junior!" Ludwig sharply told him."Vhat are you doing here?" Everyone brushed themselves off and helped each other up as Bowser Junior replied calmly to his angry brother.

"I told you I was gonna come," Junior answered."One way or another." He smiled evilly as he climbed out of Larry's arms."Just looked what's in my bag," he held up his bag for everyone to see. There was his paintbrush, as well as an extra pair of bandana, rations, rope, flashlight, some paper, a phone, and matches."

Melody looked at his pack for a bit."You're really some sort of survivor," She said impressed."Maybe he should come with us." "Not unless he tells us how he got here." Ludwig murmured."Alright, I'll tell ya!" Bowser Jr. said as he sat on the ground.

*****Flashback*****

**"You see," Bowser Jr. started."I already knew that you would say no to me going, even though I went last time. So I made you think that I went back to my room."**

Bowser Jr. was watching his siblings talk about the plan to get to the lab. He was smiling mischievously. He crept out into the hallway down to the underground lab of Iggy.

**"So, I actually had a tape-recording of Iggy's password, so I used that to my advantage."**

Junior was searching for the secret wall, feeling for the bumps that Iggy had put so that he wouldn't forget. After a while, he found it. He smiled, reaching into his shell and playing out a tape recorder he hidden the other day before in his brother's lab. The combination was luckily recorded on it and so he played it. The door obliged when it finished.

**"I got all the stuff I needed," Bowser Jr. told them."Now I just needed to wait for the right moment to strike."**

Later at night, Bowser was kissing his little clone."Good night," he said softly as Bowser Jr. pretended to fake yawn. He went over to the door and shut off the lights. As soon as he closed the door, Bowser Jr. immediately got up and pulled p some cookies and a radio from his pillow.

**"It took seven sugar cookies to keep me awake long enough to hear you guys in the hallway."**

Junior's eye was twitching as he was about to open another cookie package, when he heard: "I can't believe we were able to pull it off," and "This will be fun."

He stopped for a moment until he heard footsteps heading to the lab. Junior flipped off his blankets, grabbed his safety pack and ran off the door, leaving a mannequin he made earlier in his place.

**"By the time the maid came over to check on me and saw the mannequin and alerted Dad and the SecuriKoopas, I was running hard and into the lab, where you guys were entering and that's how I'm here today."**

*****Flashback Ended*****

"Dat's makes a lot of sense," Roy punched his little brother softly."Bro, you are da bomb!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow, before saying,"Fine. He can stay."

"Yay!" Lemmy cheered as he hugged Junior."You can come with us!" Junior smiled happily, before saying,"Where are we?" Everyone looked around as Iggy pulled out his phone."It seems that we are in the Grasslands. Larry's Kingdom."

"Really?" Larry asked Iggy, taking a quick look around."Maybe it didn't work and we are actually at home." "Would this be home if it had a poster board saying,"Welcome to the Grasslands'?" He pointed to a sign and everyone looked up.

He was right, for there was a sigh printed in giant, bright blue letters, saying: WELCOME TO THE GRASSLANDS. It was next to a yellow sidewalk which winded through the hills. When everyone stood on a huge hill, there was a river the went lazily through the hills, cheep-cheep jumping out from time to time. A bridge connected the land on this side to the other side.

"It's..." Felica sighed, throwing up his hands."Beautiful." "I know right?" A voice answered, scaring everyone except Felica."Who said that?" She said, before stopping mid-way to a figure sitting on the sign.

He was sitting on the sign, like Felica said. The teenager was wearing a striped shirt and khaki shorts. His black hair brushed neatly, but not too neat. The yellow eyes of his told everyone that he was a ghost."Do you like the weather here?" He asked everyone."I think it's nice and the view is splendid up here."

CJ stared at him for a moment, growling a bit."What are you doing here?" She asked the visitor."Don't be mean, CJ," Ludwig whispered-yelled at her."Ignore her. She just gets mad easily." Ludwig said apologetically."That's fine," the visitor said, even when CJ was signing,'Shut Up.'

"I am Ludvig Von Koopa," Ludwig introduced himself."These are my siblings: Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Junior. And these are some of their girlfriends: Melody is Roy's girlfriend and Felica is Lemmy's," he said."And this is CJ." Ludwig pointed to CJ, who was punching a tree.

"I'm Andrew Jackson," The ghost said, shaking hands with Ludwig."You can call me Andrew." He turned to CJ."What's up with her?"

"Don't know."

"Wanna know something?" Andrew pointed toward the castle in the distance."That girl in the castle, Laura; she's deathly afraid of spiders. It scares the crap out of her." "Vhy vould you tell us zhat?" Ludwig asked.

Andrew laughed, which confused them."It'll help you ahead of time," he said before disappearing."How vill it help us?" Ludwig sighed, before Iggy came up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Iggy said."Maybe it'll help us a lot." Before he could say any more, a piece of paper blew into his face. Iggy mumbled and pulled the paper off his face."Guys, look." Everyone crowded him as they showed him the picture.

It was a grown up koopa and eight little ones in front of them. They looked exactly liked the Koopalings, expect different. Their names were neatly written neatly on the bottom of the picture. However, it looked like part of the picture got torn off somehow."I guess it was someone they hated that they cropped out of the picture," Melody said.

"Hey look," Larry pointed to a light blue-haired koopa."That's Laura!" Everyone crowded the picture and pointed out more people like: Julia, Morgan, Wendell, Ivy, Raelyn, Emmie, and Lucinda."Strange," Ludwig pointed out."Zhey look like us."

"Yeah," Lemmy said."That one looks like me!" He pointed to Emmie."Maybe they _are_ us, just genderbent." Iggy concluded."Yeah," CJ said sarcastically. "Couldn't you see that?" "Yeah, thanks," Morton thanked for the tip. Everyone face-palmed at the remark.

"Let's keep going," Ludwig ordered as everyone traveled along in the sunny bright world of the Grasslands. Soon, they came to a cave system with a sign that said, 'Shortcut to Grasslands Castle'.

"Maybe we should go through there," Morton suggested, before Roy turning to him."Dis is why I nicknamed you 'Moron'. You don't go somewhere dat has a sign!" He pointed to the sign."Maybe it really_ is_ a shortcut," Lemmy agreed."One way to find out." He pulled out his flashlight, and went ran into the cave.

"Lemark!" Ludwig turned on his flashlight and followed him down."If you can't beat them, join them." Roy said as he followed them down the tunnel."He's right." Iggy followed Roy down."This is gonna chafe my make-up!" Wendy whined as she followed her brothers down."Might as well follow," Morton and Larry said together and followed them down."This isn't gonna be good." The rest of them said as they followed them down.

*****The Cave*****

**Larry POV**

"Eww," Wendy cried."This is disgusting!" Water was dripping from the ceiling, moss growing on the ground."You're lucky, sis," I murmured."I don't have any shoes, so what are you whining about?"

Wendy was answering, but I tuned her out. Even if we been here for only a couple of minutes or so, I really missed my girlfriend, Carmen. She was a fiery gal; seriously, she was a fire elemental. Her hazel eyes always sparkled when ever we went to hit targets in the woods behind the castle. A secret; I thought she was _hot_ when she got angry.

I kicked a stone and sighed as water dripped down my neck. That felt good, since I didn't take a shower. I was thinking how mad Carmen will be when we came back without telling her where we went.

"What's up?" Melody randomly asked when she caught up to me."Noting. I'm just thinking what my girlfriend would be saying if I cam home without telling her where I was." "Remember you went on that adventure and Roy didn't tell me where he was going."

"Yeah?"

"I nearly blew a fuse," Melody sighed, remembering what happened."But Roy told me to look at the sky. And so I did, but he swooped down in his arms and kissed me. That." She told me."Is how you get an angry girl off your back."

"I'll try to remember that when we get back," I smiled for the first time we got here."Sunglasses." Melody shoved me a bit off track."Watch it, Plant Lover." She joked around.

The cave somewhat got darker and steeper as we went down the cave. Ludwig yelled out once in a while to make sure that we were there. I sometimes stepped on Wendy's shoes, which she replied,"Watch it! I'm trying to keep my nail polish from chipping!" I sighed heavily, which caught Melody's attention.

"Here," She reached in her pack and pulled out her headphones."Use these." She pushed them in my stomach and ran up to the front to check on the others. I looked at them. They were electric blue and had little guitars printed on the sides. Shrugging, thinking to myself, _It wouldn't hurt to put them on for a while, _and placed them on my ears.

It was complete silence, and I couldn't anyone talking; for the headphones muffled the voices. That was my deadly mistake. I couldn't_ see_ what was happening, 'cause I made the mistake of closing my eyes to enjoy the silence. When I opened them again,_ everyone_ was gone. Vanished from sight.

"Guys?" I asked in a small whisper. It actually echoed throughout the walls, even thought it was quiet. I crept along the walls, trying not to start hyperventilating under the pressure. You see, I told nobody this but I was afraid of caves, especially if they had spiders.

Carmen would always say that you should face up to your fears, even if they are deadly. But try saying that being scared of the water is stupid to a fire elemental like her. I moved forward, keeping my flashlight in front of me.

"Ludwig? Lemmy? Anyone?" I kept looking, moving my flashlight to a place every time I heard a noise from that spot. Finally, I thought, _They must have scouted on ahead to make sure it's safe. _Impressed with that thought, I sat down.

I dug in my safety pack and pulled out my tiny man-eating plant, as well as a cookie ration. I placed the plant on my lap, and a couple of times I would break off a piece of cookie and feed it that. I put out a finger was I was sure it was full and petted it. Ludwig had it made genetically so that it wouldn't bite when it was full.

"Guess it's just me and you, Little Guy." I whispered as the piranha plant purred in response. "That's what I'll call you, Little Guy." Of course, I was so in Little Guy that I didn't notice that there was a whistling noise and something was on my neck.

I placed Little Guy down and stood up. I felt on my neck and grabbed on something. I quickly pulled it out and winced at the pain. When the pain passed, I looked what was on my neck. A tranquilizer dart with the word, 'Gotcha' written on it. I started to feel a little sleepy and when I tried to walk, I slipped on the moss and fell.

Before I lost consciousness, I looked up and saw the eyes of who shot the dart. Those green eyes were staring into my soul, reading my every thoughts and secrets as I passed out.

**Nothing to say here, but that was mysterious. And also I updated twice in a row! Yay! Ciao for now, readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear Takes Hold Part 2

**Hello everyone! I've decided that I'm gonna update Koopamonium soon, so watch out for chapter 9 and I would like to do something first. I wanted to show you this review from a guest:**

**Amazing. The genderbending is the same what Ally writes, but the plot seems to be different and since you both faved each others stories this is cool. Please update soon!**

**This is probably the best one I've ever got from a guest. Reviews are what keep me going, and if you are a guest and you don't like this: What people always say is 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' Thank you guest, for saying this wonderful review! Now, let's do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings belongs to Nintendo  
**

**Melody, Felica, CJ, Dimioria, and Laura(genderbent Larry) belongs to me. Enjoy!**

**Larry POV**

"So," The voice answered impatiently."You're finally awake." I awoke to a strange feminine voice, it wasn't that feminine, but it sounded like it. I looked down and saw that I was on the floor. Slowly, I shakily stood up. My neck was aching from the dart; and I felt like I slept on rocks. My eyes were stinging from the dust and I looked up. The room was very dark and it didn't help that my vision was badly blurred.

My vision was blurry, but I could make out a girl, who looked thirteen. Her black hair was behind her and those green eyes were still staring at me. She was wearing a black cloak, which had a sliver buckle to connect it. It was creepily shaped like a...spider. A big, fat, hairy spider.

"Where are my siblings?" I asked her, my vision becoming clearer."And my friends." She laughed, which sent chills down my spine. It echoed, which made it even worse for me. "Where are my siblings and friends?" I asked, even more fiercely.

"Don't you see?" The girl asked, more coldly now."They are here, just above you." She clapped both her hands together, and the room became brighter. I regretted asking her, for it was the most scariest sight I ever saw.

It had spiders, of course. But wasn't the part of it. The spiders had huge, gleaming, red eyes and furry heads. Their bodies were black and it seemed to have something or some_one_ wrapped up in its silk. Everyone I knew was groaning and moaning from being covered in the spider's silk. Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, even Felica. I looked and could see someone struggling within the bonds. She had black choppy hair and her sunglasses were close to falling off.

"Melody," I whispered, but the girl caught me."Poor you," the girl chucked."Those strands have a sleeping potion entwined in them." "Who do you think you are?"

"Dimioria," The girl introduced herself."Master of Shadows, Mistress of Nightmares. Welcome to your greatest fear!" She laughed loudly and happily."That felt good!"

"Dimioria," I ran through my lips. It felt strange and cold on them."Why are you here?" I asked her carefully."To do what my sister wants me to do: Take over the Grasslands." "What's your real name, then?" I asked Dimioria."Tell me."

"Envy," She answered coldly."I'm the only who strikes deadly jealousy into your heart. I caused many families to turn against one another just with one flick of the wrist. Friends were now enemies with a look from me!" She gasped, before staring at me.

"And that is what you need to know," Dimioria walked off, her black boots clacking against the ground."Oh, before it leaves my mind," She turned to face me once again."Those spiders will eat you friends and family in exactly **one hour**." She laughed, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. I collapsed on the ground, crying.

"It's all my fault," I told myself."If I hadn't closed my eyes and wore those headphones, then they wouldn't hanging and about to brutally be eaten by giant spiders." "Well, what if you didn't wear those headphones and closed your eyes? Then, you would've gotten caught."

"Who said that?" I asked and I was staring into the eyes of someone familiar."Mom?" I asked the ghost."Yes, it's me." My mom stroked my mohawk."What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To tell you that you can't give up. Your siblings and friends need you," She pointed to Melody."Help her first, then work around them." She started to flicker a bit."I'm fading," she explained."But remember this, my dear son:a new friend will sacrifice freedom for you." I wanted to ask her what she meant, but she disappeared.

I stood up, brushed myself off and ran under Melody."Melody! Down here!" I yelled, hoping she could here me."Larry?" Melody yelled softly."Are you here?" "Yeah!" I said."Do you have any matches?"

"In my pack!" Melody struggled to the left of the corner. I turned my head to the corner of the room. The black and blue safety pack was in the corner of the room, along with my siblings' and CJ and Felica's. I raced toward it and grabbed the pack. Then, I shook the contents out.

Her stuff fell out messily. Melody was watching me, a dirty look on her face."You better put those back the way you found them, because if you don't I-" "Found them!" I pulled out the matches from the pack. Quickly, I fumbled with the match pack and pulled out a match. Then I turned to the spiders.

"Hey, spiders!" I yelled; the spiders turning to face me. I felt like I was going to run off, but I stood my ground and lit the match. "When you see the spider devil in spider afterlife, tell him Larry the Koopa says 'Hello'." I said in a dark voice, then I threw the match toward Melody.

The match immediately made the webs caught fire. Melody was wriggling as the fire spread to her. Quickly, she broke free and jumped away as the fire reached the spider. It hissed as its fur caught on fire and climbed about. Just as I suspected, it caught fire to the webs my siblings were carefully tied up in.

As Melody jumped down from the webs, something caught my eye. I stood up and walked toward it, Melody yelling behind me."What about them?" She asked. Strangely, I ignored her and kept going toward the light. The light was shining behind a mirror, but it was still visible to me.

"Larry! You know what happened to Sleeping Beauty, did you?" Melody asked me as she pulled out Felica. Still, I ignored her and placed my hand on the door; it sunk in the mirror. I stepped through there, Melody yelling behind me,"Are you insane!?" Then, I fell; Melody's screams behind me.

*****Mirror Room*****

I woke up once again, this time in a brightly lit room. I could see the light in front of me, shining a light bronze color. I stood up, looking around. There it was in front of me, just a couple of steps ahead. But there was also a pool, and so I went there first.

The pool was fairly large, the light reflected off the surface made it a light blue. I looked down and saw my reflection. "Whoa," I said."I look bad almost the time we played out in the rain." There was dirt all over on my face. I cupped my hands together and collected the water. Then, I threw it on my face.

The dirt washed off immediately, like I went through a car wash."That's better," I said, and looked down again."I look good." "Thank you," A voice answered my comment. I looked around down here. There was nobody but me. At least, I think it was only me. I looked at the water again.

The water rippled and what appeared was a girl koopa who looked...like me."Get me out of here!" She yelled at me. For some reason, I placed my hand in the water and pulled. A koopa came out of the water, soaking wet.

"Thank Grambi, I'm out! It's been so long since I've seen everyone-" She stared at me."Name's Laura. Who are you?" "Larry." I answered slowly, looking at my genderbent."Glad you two could be friends." A familiar voice said. I turned around, and so did Laura.

"Dimioria!" Laura said loudly."What did you do with my siblings?" "Why should you know, little one?" Dimioria mused."I'm older than all of you. You should know by now."

"Well, being trapped in a pool didn't help!" Laura pointed back to the pool angrily."Give Julie back!"

"I can't," Dimioria said."She's part of the plan...and so are you. Besides," She floated along lazily."The one you loved most has sold your lives to us." "Who?" Laura asked."I want to know!"

"He knows too much," Dimioria said, pointing at me. I shook a bit in my shell."So he has to die. Don't worry, it'll be painless. And you belong to me, Laura." She landed on the ground and tapped three times with her foot. The darkness shifted and morphed into a-

"Duck!" Laura tackled me as a fireball whizzed pass."Get them, my Shadowbros!" I heard Dimioria yelled as Laura stuffed some things into my hands."What's this?" I asked, but she shushed me.

"Listen," Laura said."Dimioria made this room so that nothing could get out. But that hole up is the way out. Unfortunately, it's highly unstable an only one of us can escape. Have this." She handed me something sticky and I looked down.

It was a spider web, tied up neatly. The spider web looked normal. But it had a yellow shimmer to it, shining brightly."Mom." I whispered softly, so Laura couldn't hear."The Fire Kingdom is before the Desertlands, where Morgan is. I want you to take this letter to the prince," She shoved me a letter."And tell him I'm sorry."

"But-" I started, but Laura shushed me again."The Shadowbros are getting closer. On the count of three, I'll distract them and Dimioria so that you can escape and save everyone else. One." She started.

"But what does Dimioria mean that one of your siblings sold you?"

"Two,"

"Answer me, please!" I begged.

"Three!" She jumped up and ran like a chicken."Come and get me, you Loserbros!" The Shadowbros immediately followed them, Dimioria following them. I ran up to the light, not before I tripped and fell. The fall made a loud _thud!_

Dimioria turned and saw me getting up, shouting "Get him!" When they didn't listen, Dimioria muttered something under her breath, and broke off in a sprint. I ran even faster, coming up to the ladder. The ladder didn't look sturdy. Maybe this is why Laura said only one of us could escape. I started to climb up, Dimioria on my tail.

The ladder creaked from my weight, but I kept climbing. Finally, I reached the top, but a hand grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw that it was Dimioria. She smiled, which scared me.

"This land belongs to us. And nothing can stop the Spirits of Discord, Lawrence Koopa." "Over my dead body!" I yelled as I shook her off and climbed up. As soon as I climbed up, the ground shook. "Laura!" I said when I saw her under the Shadowbros. Dimioria walked over to her, a grin on her face. All I remembered as the hole closed up, was Laura's terrified screams.

**Wasn't that dramatic? Hoped you liked and Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Stranger bears Gifts

**How you guys liking this story so far? I bet it's really tense for you guys so far. Anyway, I'm going to need some OC's soon, but it will be in the next chapter that I need them, so sent in them OC's. However, it can't unfortunately be one that's Ludwig's girlfriend, because I have plans for him later...**

**Disclaimer Time:**

**The Koopalings, Junior, and Mario items belongs to Nintendo**

**CJ, Melody, Felica, Lukase, Dimioria, the GK and Calli belongs to me. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review your OC's!**

**Larry POV**

"Larry?" A voice said as I was waking up."Are you dead?" "Of course he's not dead!" Another familiar voice rang through my head."I know what people look like when they're dead-" The voice was quickly interrupted by another one, a deep voice this time.

"Look! He's vaking up!" My eyes were wide awake, and I was staring into yellow eyes. I screamed and backed off."What the heck, CJ?" I exclaimed as the ghost looked at me with a strange look on her face. "How was it? Fighting some random chick?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked her suspiciously as I got up and brushed my knees."Don't know; I read it in this book here." CJ quickly held up a book that she had read. It had a leather cover on it with some strings hanging by the side; probably to tie it closed. It had a name on it; but it was cleanly scratched out.

"I was also was investigating this letter here," Iggy held up the letter I got from Laura; I ran over there and grabbed the letter. As soon as I reached out and touched it, I saw something I maybe shouldn't have.

***Flashback***

The whole Koopa Kingdom was rejoicing the birth of Princess Julia Koopa, the heir to the throne. Queen Bowser and King Clawdius was standing proudly next to each other, smiling and holding their new baby daughter. There was a huge party afterwards, the royals showing around their baby.

"That baby's absolutely darling!" A koopa with a gravity-defying hairdo told the parents."Why thank you," King Clawdius replied happily, holding his little daughter. Lucinda was trying her best to keep her younger siblings under their best behavior, but she was horribly failing. Emmie and Ivy was playing around with Emmie's rubber balls. Rae and Morgan were arguing who was stronger, while Wendell was looking at himself with the wand's reflective staff. But Laura was nowhere in sight.

Laura was watching everyone in the darkness; especially her new baby sister. A flame-haired boy was standing next to her, hazel eyes glowing with worry."Are you okay, Laura?" The boy asked, arms reaching out to hug her."I'm fine, Carlos," Laura lied forcibly.

"You don't look fine," Carlos said, reaching in closer."I said I'm fine!" Laura pushed his arms away, getting angry now."Well, if you angry, then maybe we shouldn't even be DATING!" Carlos's eyes went red.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" The fire prince walked away, scorched carpet underneath his footsteps. Laura went back in her corner, grimacing a bit. Someone or something was watching her, a smile growing on its face.

***Flashback Ended***

"Larry!" I heard my older brother call."What? Oh, sorry, I zoned out a bit." I quickly lied, tucking the letter in my shell. Iggy stared at me suspiciously, but luckily, I got a break.

"Guys! Look at this!" CJ held up the book and everyone crowded behind her."There's something in here that may help us a lot. Here," She quickly flipped to a page that was neatly written and easy to read."_The Spirits of Discord_," CJ read the cover."Sounds interesting," Ludwig thought for a moment.

"Let's read this, then." CJ looked at the page and started to read it:

"_Many years ago, when the parents of the star children were born, it was a peaceful time for the world. But all was not what it seems; for the nine kingdom rulers were in trouble. While they may seemed happy and sweet on the outside, inside their homes they were fighting countless battles with their families. Their families were arguing that the rulers weren't sending time with them; while the rulers rebuked back that they were using their equal time to ruling and family time wisely. But what they didn't know was that the children was being cruel to each other secretly: stealing each other toys, stealing their desserts, and even bullying them. Under all that chaos, was born the Spirits of Discord!_"

"Who are those people?" Lemmy asked. "I'm getting there!" CJ replied and continued reading.

"_The Spirits of Discord consisted of eight siblings: Hermione, Erwind, Lukase, Kyloyn, Ryder, Auburne, Dimioria, and the youngest, Crevincie. Each of them are about 1,000 years apart from one another. Strangely, each of them curse in a different language, so if you don't understand, just use the InterNed._"_  
_

"That's really neat," CJ said sarcastically."Let's stop reading and look it up." "Really" Junior asked."Heck no, I'm being sarcastic!" CJ told Junior."Let's keep reading."

"_Although they took over the nine kingdoms, the rulers was able to stop them with-_" CJ stop reading."Vhy did you stop reading?" Ludwig asked the ghost, who flipped to another page."That's where it ends; the page was cleanly ripped at the end of the page. She held up the book, she was right; half the page was missing!

"There's a page about each of them and a map at the front." CJ turned to the front of the page and held it up for everyone to see. It was a neatly drawn map, with a red line going through some of the places."Maybe that's the journey we're supposed to take!" I exclaimed.

I took the book from CJ, who replied,"Seriously? You couldn't ask?" and flipped to a page where there was a familiar face."This is the person I fought!" I showed everyone, including Melody."Dimioria." She read the bottom.

I started to read her profile on the back of the page."_Dimioria is the second youngest, about 1,600 years old, but looks like she's 13 years old. She is above average height and below average weight, since she and the others cannot gain weight. She is the most dangerous out of the group, since she can torture innocent people to death with their greatest fears. It is very hard to defeat her, since she likes the darkness and the underground. There is a mirror that allows you to enter her realm, but it moves every time she closes them._"_  
_

"Makes sense why I couldn't get out," I murmured to myself." _There is a way out, but it involves a sacrifice. Dimioria will leave you alone..for now._" Ludwig sighed and sat next to me."Larry, vas there someone who sacrificed their sake for your sake?"

I nodded."It was Laura, that koopa girl in the picture." I sighed, remembering the screams."She gave me that letter to take to the Fire Kingdom to give to her ex-boyfriend and say that she's sorry. She gave me that book."

"She said we have to cut through the Fire Kingdom to get to the Desertlands. See, it says here," I held up the book, looking at the red line cut through the Fire Kingdom to the Desertlands. Ludwig asked for the book and I gave it to him. He looked at the page strangely."Read it," he pushed the book in my chest and ordered me. I nodded and I started to read it.

"_The only way to get to the Desertlands is in fact though a warppipe in the Fire Kingdom. The key to open the pipe up is in the __prince's room. Prince Carlos is trying to get over his break-up with Laura, so you must give him something from Laura to prove that Laura sent you. Anything that belonged or written by her will suffice._"

"Well, that's good to know," Morton commented."Now how do we get there?" I shrugged to my older brother."It doesn't say anything about it, so I guess we have to walk." "Isn't it that right there?" Lemmy pointed to the road and we looked where he pointed at. There was a castle made of rock and lava in the distance.

"You're right," Ludwig replied to Lemmy, nodding."_The Fire Palace is under maximum security, so it is best to sneak in at night._" CJ looked at the palace, then the book."It doesn't look like it's under max security."

"But it is," A voice called out, and I turned to face it. But instead of seeing someone, I went in a pair of tennis shoes."Up here." The voice called out and I looked up. It was a girl, partly transparent and she had a smile on her face."Hi."

Everyone looked up at the girl. It looked like she was floating in mid-air."The castle is under maximum security, ever since Prince Carlos banned anyone from entering ever since he broke up with Laura."

"How do you know all zhis?" Ludwig asked the girl mysteriously."It's not like you read the book yourself." The girl smiled a white smile."I just know. Someone wanted me to give a couple of gifts to you." She went down to my level and handed me a box."Whatever you do,_ don't_ open that box until you need it. That box grants wishes, but it only grants three of them, so use it wisely."

Next, she pulled out a crystal on a thin, sliver chain."This crystal enables you to breath underwater, but you can only use it once. So, use it wisely." Lastly, she drew out a little duffel bag and threw it to Roy, who replied,"What da heck is in here?"

"Let me see here: some weights, an explosive birthday cake, and some powder. Don't ask what it's for; it's a surprise." The girl answered."By the way, name's Calli." Then, just as she appeared mysteriously, she disappeared.

"Vell, zhat was veird," Ludwig replied."But maybe ve should vait until nightfall, like zhe book said." "Good idea," Melody sat down on the ground, and tuned her guitar."We're gonna be here for a while," she signed and started playing some soft music."Might as well take a quick nap."

I yawned, realizing how tired I was. Everyone was spreading out some blankets and laying down on them, slowly going to sleep. I spread out on my blanket, looking at the sky."You don't know how much I miss you, Carmen." I murmured, closing my eyes.

*****The Other Side*****

"You let him escape!?" Lukase asked Dimioria confused, while he was sipping some coffee."Hermione's gonna be one pissed spirit..." "Do not worry, dear brother, I caught her before she could give anything important," Dimioria answered, stirring her tea.

"Important?"

Dimioria sighed at her older brother."Before she can tell our plans to them. They are a strong bunch," She finished stirring and dropped a couple of sugar cubes in there."You know, Auburne has to defeat the heroes next; but maybe we can...help her out a bit."

"But how?" Lukase got up from the couch and grabbed some coffee creamer."Hermione won't let us help our siblings out." "Maybe we can do it in secret," Dimioria got up and went to the door.

"Really? Sounds cool," Lukase was about to pour the creamer, but Dimioria stopped him."By the way, there are laxatives in there," she opened the door and shut it. Lukase shrugged and put the creamer back, before sitting on the couch.

*****Secret Room*****

Dimioria shut the door behind her, locking it. She sat down at a dimly lit table, with a single wax candle burning a blue flame. Carefully, she made a lot of little shadows, depicting familiar people."Let's see what you guys doing, eh?"

She waved her hands over the table, and it became a nice, grassy field. The little people were sleeping on the field, a book next to a familiar koopa. It had a piece of light blue hair on it, stuck on the binding of the book.

"That little liar," Dimioria looked closely at the book."Let me see if I can get rid of it," She snapped her fingers, but the book was still there."Damn it! They put a spell on it!" She kicked away a stool, angry. Dimioria huffed, before something caught her eye.

"Hello. What do we have here?" Dimioria clicked the table and it zoomed in on CJ's bag. Something was sticking out of it."Interesting..." Dimioria smirked and turned to look out a window. The Nine Kingdoms were looking so innocent; so...clean.

_Look out Kingdoms, because here we come._

**I HAD TO FINISH THIS! Because, 1. It was lazily put off for too long. 2. I was writing other stuff and 3. because, once again, it has been lazily put off too long. To make up for it, here's a random fact about the Spirits of Discord!  
**

**Fact: Lukase is the _only_ one in the group to shape-shift into_ both_ humans and animals. The others can only change into either animals or people.**

**Review, and ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous Mission

**Once again, welcome to a very suspenseful story made by me, Demented and Disturbed. Last time, a stranger bared gifts to the group, disappearing without a trace. Yet, nobody knows what the items are used for, or when will they be used. That's it, except this is one of those long fanfictions :)  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings and Junior belong to Nintendo**

**Felica, Melody, CJ, Ben, and Prince Carlos belongs to me**

**Once again, enjoy and review!  
**

**P.S. I won't be on unfortunately a lot due to school. But I will update!**

It became nighttime as the Fire Kingdom glowed dimly in the distance, that our heroes and heroines began to stir from their deep slumbers. Ludwig, in particular, woke up first and stared at the sun that began to set. He went up and stretched, before sitting on his safety pack.

_Is zhere really that special someone for my like my brozhers found? If so, vhere is she? _His thought was soon interrupted as Larry murmured in his sleep. "I missed you so much, Carmen." Ludwig sighed and laid flat on the ground, still sighing. His sighing woke Melody up, who replied grouchy.

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Her hair was badly messed up from sleeping on the ground, so it was all on one side. Melody rubbed her eyes and pulled the blanket off of Morton, who cried, "No, mom! Five more minutes!"

She went around, pulling the blankets off of them since they didn't have any alarm clock with them. As soon as she woke everyone else up, she stood up on a little hill and asked, "What's the game plan today?"

"First, we should get this letter to Carlos," Larry pulled out the letter from his shell and passed it around. "Mhm, smells like vanilla!" Felica sniffed, her cat ears pointing up in interest. "Carmen would always do that..." Larry trailed off, thinking about her.

"Then, we should get the key! We could climb up the wall of the castle to the prince's room," Felica suggested, while brushing her tail. "and ask him for the key, before going into the dungeon."

"That's a great idea!" Lemmy spun around and landed on his girlfriend's tail. "But wouldn't the rope burn on contact because the concrete is real lava?" Melody popped out from the crowd.

"No worries," Iggy replied. "the rope is flame retardant. I made it myself."

"We're gonna die," CJ whispered to herself. "which is fortunate because I was born dead." "Anyway, how are we gonna get inside the castle walls? Guards are there 24/7."

"Consult the book!" Morton yelled as Melody grabbed the book and flipped through the book until she found it. "Aha! Right here: _Although the castle is under full guard, the wall has a secret door that leads to the castle. From there on out, stay in the shadows until you reach the prince's room. The heat will be bearable, as many people are heat-resistant._"

"Good, and where is dis 'secret door' exactly?" Roy asked. " It really hasn't been a 'walk in the park' so far."

"_The secret door is near the front entrance, the tell-tale carving of a heart in the brick._"

"Wow. That was easy," Melody tucked the book in her pack and stood up. "Onwards!" She marched to the castle, a piece of spider web stuck to her right foot. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks, before following her.

*****The Castle Wall*****

Everyone gathered up by the castle wall, a piece of paper in front of them. "Okay, can anyone repeat zhe plan again?" Ludwig asked the crowd, who groaned in reply.

"Hey! I just vant to make sure zhat zhe plan doesn't go vrong." Ludwig replied. "So, can anyone repeat zhe plan again?" He repeated once again.

Felica stood up and recited the plan perfectly. "As soon as we enter the castle grounds, we will use the lava ivy on the wall to climb up to the prince's room, where we'll give him the letter and hopefully get the key for the pipe."

"See? It's zhat easy!" Ludwig petted Felica on the head, who rolled on the ground after that and turned to the castle wall. "Everyone look out for a heart!"

Felica padded over to the wall and put her fingers on it. She rubbed it against the wall. "Uh, c'est tellement inutile! There are hearts everywhere!" Everyone grunted or moaned in frustration. "Remember, it has a heart-"

"Found it!" Lemmy pointed at a brick in the wall with a heart and initials carved into them. "How do we get it open?" Junior asked Ludwig, who was already looking for some sort of secret lever. Lemmy stared at the brick intently.

"What are you looking at, mon amor?" Felica came over, her tail stroking Lemmy's backside. "Trying to open the door," Lemmy reached up, his ball rolling forward. He screamed and fell over, Felica catching him before he hit the ground. The ball kept rolling and stopped when it reached the wall.

"Are you okay?" Felica stared in Lemmy's derpy eyes. "Yeah, I'm-" Rumbling interrupted the two as the wall parted to show a dark hallway lit with torches. "We found it!" Lemmy hopped down from Felica's arms and jumped on his ball.

Everyone looked around for guards, before entering the hallway. Felica trailed behind, Melody walking next to her. "How's the relationship going?" She asked.

"Good, I guess."

"Ah, good. Roy's not bad, either. Except what happened a while ago, but that passed. Anyway, let's go."

*****Castle*****

Larry scaled the castle wall, yellow gloves on his hand. Might as well tell you what happened before this:

Ludwig had to ask who was going to climb the tower wall to the prince's window. Larry, of course, choose to go because he had promised Laura to give the letter to her ex-boyfriend and tell her sorry for something. How his hands weren't burning in agony from the fire thorns was thanks to Felica.

She had given him a pair of yellow gloves, which she replied 'were made out of a magical fire-retardant material made by her sorceress grandmother so that she be able to climb fire thorns.' As he climbed, he tried not to look down, so Roy wouldn't yell "Wimp!"

He stopped at the window, and looked through it for a moment. Larry saw the familiar bedroom of Carmen's, but a different person was sleeping in the bed. The boy's hair was really messed up, like what it would happen if you went through a windstorm. Carefully, Larry reached in his pocket and pulled out a lock pick, which was also from Felica from her days of robbing people. Lemmy screamed at her for this, and she replied, "I didn't know it was wrong."

A _click! _surprised Larry and he opened the window. He snuck in and looked around for the key. The key, of course, was on the prince's bed. _I thought it would be easier than this. _He thought as he walked up to the bed, careful where he stepped.

When he got up to the bed, the golden key was in the prince's hands. _Really, fate? Really?_ Larry grabbed the letter from Laura and stared at the key. He had to time this right, or else the prince would wake up. Slowly, Larry reached for the key...

"Prince Carlos!" A guard ran in the door, guards following after him. The prince woke up and looked in Larry's eyes.

"Hi."

_Bam!_ Larry stumbled back as Carlos jolted up in his bed. "Who are you?" He asked, as two guards grabbed Larry from behind.

"I'm Larry! I know Laura! She told me to tell you that she's sorry! Look at the letter on your bed!" He yelled as the guards dragged him out of the room.

_"I thought she was gone..."_

*****Dungeon*****

_Slam!_ Larry hit a wall, literary, as the guards threw him in the cell with some familiar people. His vision was blurry as he stared at familiar blue hair muttering, "It's all my fault..."

"Not it's not, Felica." Melody stroked the cat-person as a green-haired koopa looked him over. "What the heck?!" Larry backed up in the cage. "Larry, it's me, Iggy."

"Oh. That was awkward."

"Let me tell you how we got in here," Iggy told him. "we were all waiting for you to come down with the key..."

*****FLASHBACK*****

Iggy scuffed his foot against the hot floor. Of course, it wouldn't hurt him, as he is fire resistant in his father's side (how come he didn't get his father's retarded brains?) He looked around the castle grounds.

Melody and Roy were poking at a rock slug with a rock. Junior, Felica, and Lemmy were doing some circus tricks, while Morton was sleeping with C.J. as his pillow. Wendy was complaining about the heat melting her make-up._ I wish she would stop complaining..._

He reached in his shell and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend and him on the tennis court. Iggy made sure that Ludwig didn't see him do this, because he got jealous every time he saw how happy they were. A scream was heard from the distance. He turned and saw Wendy fighting some castle guards.

The guards were carefully made of lava and rock, with long javelins. They kidnapped us all and then...okay, okay, I'll stop!

*****FLASHBACK ENDED*****

Iggy finished and dug through the bag of stuff Calli had given them. He pulled out the box and looked at the box top. Inscribed on the box in curvy letters were:_ Knock once for rules, twice for wishes._

He looked at the box again, before knocking on it. The box shook, and in shock, Iggy dropped it on the ground. Blue smoke came out of the box and out of the blue, a boy appeared.

The boy had light brown hair and bright, blue eyes. He was wearing some sort of Arabian pants and golden pointed shoes. Stretching, he went down to the shocked koopa prince.

"Thanks for letting me go, master."

"And who are you?" Iggy asked the visitor.

The boy laughed and stared at Iggy. "Name's Benjamin, you can call me Ben. I'm a genie-well, genie-in-training."

Iggy stared at Ben mysteriously. "Genie-in-training? I thought genies were in oil lamps, like my dad told me."

"Well, my dad passed this training box from his training, so...let me tell you the guidelines."

"Rule #1, I can't kill anybody," Ben told Iggy. "Because I'm not that cold. Rule Number 2!" He held up two fingers/ "I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else, 'cause that's messed up!" And Rule Number Three!"

"I CAN'T AND I WON'T raise anybody from the dead. Because, that's just downright creepy!" Ben stuck his tongue out at Iggy to emphasize.

"And Rule Number 4, be specific," Ben told him. "Say your wish is "I wish for a back rub". Who's gonna give it to you? A dirty man? A bear? And where does this masseuse come from? Do I zap some guy away from his family dinner, leave some kid traumatized? "Mom where did dad go", "I don't know, son, he just disappeared from the table, sorry". He mimic out the voices, making Iggy laugh.

"I wish that-"

"Wait, knock again." Iggy knocked again and Ben stood up taller.

"So, master, what is your wish?"

"I wish that I-" Ben raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I wish that my friends, family, all these innocent people, _and_ I would get out of here. Also, I wish that we have the key to the Desertlands pipe."

Ben looked pleased. "I won't count those wishes as two, but your wish is my command, as soon as I snap my fingers. But I will tell you what happens. In the ways of a riddle." He said, Iggy a little confused.

"It's something I wanna try out, so here goes." Ben stretched a bit before saying the riddle. "_Someone who misunderstood will come with the key, where the prisoners will yell 'Yippie!' Jump in the yellow pipe and jet away, to where a monster awaits in plain day._"

Iggy looked at him, pleased. "One question before you leave: what if my siblings and friends need a wish?"

"I knew you would ask that, because I can partially see into the future. But, my box splits itself, so a part of me will always be there." He snapped his fingers and disappeared inside the box, which after contact, split into 11 pieces, one for each traveler.

With an appalled expression on his face, Iggy stuffed a piece in his pocket. He then went around, giving his friends and family a piece of it. When they asked about it, he kept a straight face. Sighing, he looked through the bars of the cage.

He saw a somewhat familiar person walked by, their stuff in his hands. "Prince Carlos!" He head his brother Larry call as the prince began to unlock their cage.

"I'm sorry-Larry is it? Sorry for locking you and your friends in here. I didn't know you were here for Laura." The tone in his voice when he said her name sounded foreign to him. Everyone walked out and thanked him for letting him out.

The other prisoners and the group hopped into the opened warp pipe. Iggy was about to jump in when Carlos stopped him. "Wait. I need to ask you something. How did you and the other Iggy worked out?"

_Iggy must have been the gender-swapped of Izzy_. Iggy thought, and he spoke. "It took patience, understanding, and loving each other very much."

"Thank you for the tip, here's mine. As soon as you get there, run and keep running. The guards will chase you until you cross the border, which they're not authorized to pass. Look for the oasis and whatever you do, don't drink the water. Now go!" The prince pushed him in as the guards came.

Iggy felt the rush of air through his hair as he went through the pipe.

*****In the Other Side...***

Hermione sat straight in her chair as some of the soldiers began to set up a video conference with Auburne. Of course, Auburne was waiting for the heroes in her secret underground base, that even Hermione herself didn't know until know. The screen fizzed and it showed her sister's face. Auburne, or Morgan for now, was wearing a gold tiara with a fire stone on the top.

"Auburne," Hermione spoke calmly. "how's the base holding up?"

"_It's going great. Ryder dropped me off on his way to Kyloyn's and his base._" Auburne's voice came out fizzed, but it was still audible.

"And what of our siblings?"

"_Hold on. I'll get them on this line._" Hermione heard some typing and two phones ringing, and soon, a sunglasses-wearing koopa and a spirit with purple hair was applying mascara.

"Kyloyn! Ryder!" The voice seemed to startled them and the koopa had a confused look on her face. However, the spirit just looked plain pissed.

"_Hermione! Do you_ have_ to call me at this time?! I was applying this mascara on my eyebrows!_" Kyloyn exasperated.

The eldest of the four of them raised an eyebrow. "And _why_ are you applying mascara, instead of possessing Wendell's body?" She asked calmly.

"_Well, I was going to,_" Kyloyn said angrily. "_Until I was rudely interrupted by _this_ hothead_." She pointed to Auburne, who was in the upper left corner, next to her.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HOTHEAD_?" Auburne yelled, conjuring a fireball randomly and throwing on the ceiling. The ceiling rumbled momentarily, but it stopped.

"Careful." Hermione warned, but Auburne was not done with her ranting.

"_AT LEAST I'M NOT_ FLOWER BOY _OVER HERE IN THE CORNER, DOING NOTHING!_" Then, all heck broke loose. All three of them were agreeing with each other, until Hermione had enough. Her violet eyes had a fire going on.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, making everybody else go silent. "I_ certainly_ don't care about your arguments, and I_ certainly_ don't care about your mascara applying. Now, I certainly _care_ about the plan and I don't want anything, and I mean _anything_, will put flaws in this plan."

Auburne, Kyloyn, and Ryder all tried to interrupt, but Hermione kept going.

"Now all you have to do, Kyloyn, and listen this time," Hermione continued. "Is that I need you to posses Wendell, and get ready for the heroes. You too, Auburne and Ryder. If you don't follow these simple instructions, I will personality turn you into a stone statue. Now, LEAVE!"

All three of them immediately hung up and Hermione looked at the soldiers. "And what are _you_ doing standing there? GET TO WORK!" The soldiers bumped into each other and left the room.

"And where is Crevincie and Dimioria!" Hermione yelled as a raven and a dove left the room through a window.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter and review for more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Into The Inferno Part I

**Hello there peoples and welcome to yet another chapter that is full of suspense and very good. Yet everyone knows where are heroes are going next: The Desertlands, where Morgan/Auburne is waiting. Yet, something else is waiting for them too...**

**Disclaimer (sos I won't get sued)**

**The Koopalings and Junior belongs to Nintendo**

**CJ, Melody, and Felica belongs to me. Enjoy and check out this: _Character Information!_**

**Morton POV**

Oh my Grambi, I'm sooo tired and hot. Especially hungry since we broke out of the dungeon without any fooood! Actually, Prince Carlos, Carmen's genderbent, broke us out, but anyway, about how hungry am I. Grambi, I could eat an elephant. Not that you could eat one, because it's too big to eat...I'm getting off track again, am I?

Anyways, as we walked through the desert, everyone I saw was sweating. I somehow appeared next to Felica, who wasn't really sweating, even though she had all that fur..."How are you not sweating?" I asked her out of the blue. Felica stared at me with those blue-green eyes and started laughing.

"Easy. J'utilise un bandana imbibée d'eau." I think she could tell I was very confused, because she pulled down her shirt, which I could see a blue bandana around her neck. "It's water-soaked."

"And that alone keeps you cool?" I asked, still confused.

"It's simple science. My younger, but smarter brothers showed this. The wind plus water makes you cooler that way." She pointed to Lemmy, who was in front of her. He had one of those too! "Do you have any extra bandanas?"

Felica nodded and reached in her safety pack and pulled out a red bandana, along with a water bottle. She squirted some water on it and went down to my level. Carefully, she tied it around my neck, making sure it wasn't too tight for me. Instantly, I felt refreshed.

"Thanks, Felica!" I ran up to the front, while Felica said, "Pas de problème!" Ludwig and Iggy were discussing something I couldn't hear as well, but I caught these words between them:

**(By the way, Italics is Iggy, underlined is Ludwig. Back to your regularly scheduled reading.)**

"_We're supposed to find an oasis..._of course ve do, but vhat about the Spirits of Discord? Zhey are very dangerous. _I know, but what about Morton? He's probably_ next!...ve can't and von't tell him, about zhis conversation._ Alright, Ludwig. But at least, he shouldn't know about-"  
_

I hid back in the crowd when Iggy looked behind him. As soon as he turned again, I felt sick to my stomach, which rarely happens. What did they mean by not telling me something? We kept walking on and on and on and on and on...you get the idea.

A couple of hours later, Melody walked up to me randomly and asked me, "Are you taking care of my sister?" She looked so menacing with those glasses and the leather jacket Roy gave her, I simply nodded. Melody kneel next to me and began talking to me.

"Listen, I trust you. And not because my sister likes that big mouth of yours." I wasn't sure where this was going..."Anyways," Melody blew a strand of her hair away. "She likes you. A lot, actually, which bothers me a bit, but anyways, do you like her back?"

I tried to answer, but something brushed against my leg. Before I knew it, something grabbed me and pulled me down on my stomach. Two hands grabbed me; Melody's, and she tried to pull me from the thing's grasp, but it kept pulling me to it, a hole in the ground.

Melody yelled at the others, and soon more hands helped her pull. The thing wrapped around me even tighter. It burned so bad, I screamed out at them loudly. A flash of green appeared in Melody's eye and I didn't know what happened to her, because she had a blank expression on her face. I tried to snap her out of it, but she let go.

Everyone screamed as I went down a hole. The sand suffocated me, all I could see was darkness...

**Third person view**

"What were you thinking!" Wendy yelled at Melody, who was hyperventilating badly. "Even though I don't care about him that much, he's still my brother. And you just let him free!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over." Melody cupped her hands over her eyes, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face from them.

"He could be dead! Because of your-your _hate_ for him!"

Melody snapped back. "If _I_ hated him, I wouldn't have cared for my little sister, because she loves him!" Everyone went silent.

"That's right. I'm not a cold-hearted person like you think I am. At least _I_ don't care for myself, like Wendy does!" Melody started to break into tears. "Roy knows about loyalty than all of you are. And now, because of something that wasn't _my_ fault, now Claire's gonna get old and die alone!" She fell into the sand, sobbing.

Felica plopped next to her in the sand, holding her tail up to shade them both. "I understand, Melody. Je ferais la même chose comme vous le feriez pour mes frères." Melody sniffed and asked, "Really?"

"Bien sûr, Melody. Bien sûr." Felica repeated. "Look, guys! The kidnapper left a note!" Junior pointed at a note that was beside the place where Morton disappeared.

_To The Unsuspecting Siblings and Friends of Morton Damian Koopa;_

_I did not steal your brother and friend, I simply "borrowed" him for my sibling's evil purposes. Of course, I am going to test him with a little quiz. And if he fails...well, let's just say he's going to get more than an F..._

_By the way, do not try to escape without the key to my sister's room, I've left a little surprise for you out here, courtesy of Dimioria and Crevincie. Have fun!_

_-Auburne_

"At least they left us a note." Everyone looked at C.J. "What?" Before they could scold her, a roar was heard in the distance. "C.J.," Ludwig told her slowly. "Read zhe guide, vill you?"

C.J. already pulled it out and began to read. "_Auburne is one of the strangest of her siblings I have ever met. She uses this question over and over to challenge her victims so they cannot get the key. As for the group, however, she sends a monster that has been around for 1,500 years, guarding a very important item._"

"I think I know who that is," Melody said as the roar came closer. The monster had pink scales across the top of its body, blue and yellow designs and the stomach. Its' eyes were swirly, like some hypnotized the monster. "Who is it?" Ludwig asked impatiently. She pointed to the shadow in the distance.

"Fracktail."

**Morton POV**

My eyes opened quickly and I took a look around. It was a dark and gloomy place, with stalactites and stalagmites hanging around the place. Torches lit the place in an orange glow, which I wanted to go toward. When I tried to move, a _chinck_ sound happened and I looked down. Of course I was carefully tied to the floor with chains. At least that's _one_ of the things I expected.

What I didn't expect that a girl like me was standing in front of me, pacing around me, before looking straight at me. "Morgan." I muttered.

"Hello, Morton Damian Koopa!" She said in a cherry voice, it was too cherry. "Welcome to your doom!"

"Huh?"

"First things, first, you're tied up with chains. Of course, you're really not tied but you're chained to the ground which is stronger than tying you up, but then again, this cavern is very sensitive and I don't want to risk bringing this cavern onto us, crushing us, but I really want to test how strong this is-" She stopped rambling, her eye twitching. Morgan talked again, this time her voice deeper, but still sounding like a women.

"This is I HATE this body! Why'd Ryder stuck with this MESS?!" I took great offense in this, since she was _my_ genderbent. 'Morgan' turned around and faced me, something familiar in her hands.

"My wand!" I yelled at her.

"This old thing?" 'Morgan' looked at the wand, examining it like it was worthless junk. "We don't want you to escape, would we?" She stuffed it in her pocket, when I saw a glint of gold. The Icyland Key! I needed that _and_ my wand. But how?

"Anyways, before I blast you to bits, I'll give you a chance...with a question!" 'Morgan' yelled cheerfully. I groaned; I never really liked quizzes. At least it's one question.

"I'll give you four chances, one for each chain. Get all chances wrong and well, you fall into the darkness below. Here's the question," She smiled creepily. "What is my full name? Don't skip any words!"

"_Crap_."

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and review for more!**


	10. Chapter 10: Into The Inferno Part II

**I hope you read Character Information to find out that I'm writing a story that involves about 20 to 25 OC's. So read that for more information and send them OC's in!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings, Fracktail, and Junior belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, Felica, CJ, and Auburne belongs to me**

**Melody POV**

Whoever was riding the giant dragon must have been a very good flier, because as she came in the distance low-flying, I quickly pushed everyone out of the way as she landed in front of them. Fracktail raised her head as she landed. The girl then introduced herself.

"Hello, foolish mortals!" I raised an eyebrow in question as she hopped off from the dragon, revealing herself as a koopa. "And welcome to your doom! That is, if you don't surrender and go back to where you came from."

I quickly stepped up to her and yelled at her, "We're not leaving without Morton!" The girl chuckled, her bright red ponytail flowing in the humid air. She summoned something and threw it at the ground. Unfortunately, I was the first to experience a taste of the koopa's said 'doom'.

Two hundred volts; coursing through my body, making my hair stand on end. It threw me back into the sand. My body ached all over from a pounding headache. I just want to go home; play with my sister in the Overthere...but this is for her sake. For the worlds' sake.

I felt two meaty hands put me up on my feet; Roy's. "Are you okay?" He whispered on my ear and I nodded slowly. "We're not leaving unless you gives us our brother!" The koopa put her hands on her hips.

"If you won't give up, then I'll whup you!" She did a perfect backflip and landed on Fracktail, summoning another lighting bolt somehow. "I hope you have fun!" Fracktail flew up and straight into the ground, before flying up again quickly and into the blue sky.

The battle had begun. "What do we do?" Lemmy asked as Fracktail began to swoop down quickly. I was still drained out from the bolt, so I moaned, "On my count, jump." That was the last thing I said before I became unconscious.

**Third Person View**

"Melody?" Roy shook Melody. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Is she-?"

"She's not dead, just unconscious." CJ pointed at Fracktail. "When it comes down, jump on its back and try to crush that blue swirly thing. It'll make it fall." "And vhat if it falls?" Ludwig asked mysteriously. "Vith us on it?"

"Hope we fall into water," CJ answered as Fracktail came low. She ran up to it and jumped on it. "Come on, before this koopa notices we're on here!" Everyone followed her example and jumped on its' back quickly. Roy adjusted Melody on his back, which was sleeping peacefully.

He jumped, nearly missing, but CJ grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

*****In the Sky*****

Roy felt a slight breeze as he was quickly pulled up on Fracktail's back. Melody was lightly breathing on his back and it felt warm on his neck. He carefully set her down on his back. She curled up and shivered a bit, but other than that, she was fine.

CJ pointed to a glowing sphere on a pole. "That's what we need to hit!"

"Vith vhat?"

CJ picked a little bird that was strangely colored like the dragon and threw it at the antenna, Fracktail's weak spot. It screeched as the ghost picked another and gave it Ludwig.

"Wanna try?"

Ludwig looked at the Frackle, before throwing it and a screech was heard, meaning it had hit its target. "I'm going to do it another way," Felica said as she did a triple backflip and landed on the antenna. Fracktail screeched and dipped over, Melody falling over toward the bottom.

"Melody!" Roy ran toward her as CJ ran after him. "You-jump-tail!" They were so high up, Roy couldn't hear her as he scooped Melody up. He saw the tail and for some reason, Roy ran toward it and jumped. Everything went in slow motion, but instead of landing on the body, he landed on the koopa.

The koopa screamed and dropped her lightning bolt into Roy's lap. He went for it, and the koopa grabbed his hand. "Don't you even dare. If you launch that lightning bolt on to the antenna, then you will melt the fuses, causing this dragon to go down." Her voice now sounded ancient.

For some reason, Roy grabbed the lightning bolt and pushed the koopa off. "Whenever they need you the most, mark my words! You won't save the day this time!" She screamed as she fell through the clouds. Roy would've sworn she grew wings and flew off. He faced the antenna and, lightning bolt in hand he threw it at the antenna and Fracktail screeched loudly.

Sparks flew from the antenna as Fracktail's eyes returned to normal. "What-have I done?" It asked them. "I'm-sorry-fly me- to your-brother-before I glitch..." Fracktail then started saying random stuff.

"WARNING: Threat jelly roll 1. Hamsters not running. ALT F4!1001010001010 ****-*_*_* ALT, CTRL, DELETE!" It closed its eyes and swooped down. Everybody screamed like you would on a roller coaster.

Roy grabbed the reins and drove Fracktail toward the spot where Morton disappeared. "What are-you-doing!" CJ yelled at him.

"I'm-trying," Roy said. "To-save my." "Who?" CJ asked, a smirk on her face.

Roy shook his head, but he eventually said, "My-my brother!" The young ghost smiled as she took control of the malfunctioning dragon's circuit.

**Morton POV**

Believe me, hanging by a chain over a giant cliff is no walk in the park. How'd I get there was pretty simple: I answered the question wrong three times and I only had one more chance, otherwise no more Morton.

"Tick, tock." Morgan swung my wand without a care in the world. I was sweating hard now, the sweat dripping into my shell and other places I shouldn't mention. I looked around for a clue to help me figure out her name. Nothing. I looked around at Morgan, so that I could probably trick her into giving it. She's possessed by a thousand-year-old spirit, it wouldn't work! Could I get out of these chains? I shook them hard. No dice.

Finally, I decided to answer, even though I may die. "May I try answering?" Morgan smirked and brought out some magical bolt cutters. "I think it's-I-i think it's-"

Morgan scoffed. "Say it already!" I kept stuttering until suddenly, it actually appeared in my head. "Your real name is Auburne Jaclyn Discord, also known as the Desertland Flower, due to your fires that leave a pattern that looks like a flower. You ask your victims this question over and over, though one wizard had defeated you by saying your full name. I do not know his name, but he is very powerful."

Auburne had her mouth opened and she was muttering. "How did you know that? He knew, but he's gone now. I thought no one knew him," She muttered to herself again. And that's when the dragon came in.

**Third Person View**

Roy landed right on top of Auburne. Unfortunately, she escaped by wriggling out and running back to her house. He ran to Morton and hugged him tightly. "Uh," Morton asked. "What are you hugging me instead of punching?"

"I missed you so much," Roy answered as CJ emerged from Fracktail's head. "I haven't possessed a person like that for years!" She twirled around in a circle before falling on the ground.

"I'll take this," Morton bent down and picked up his wand and the gold key that Auburne had left.

Felica brushed against the hugging brothers and tapped on a rock. "Not to ruin this happy moment, but I think I know who attacked us." Everybody looked at them. "The same person who hurt Melody? I'll kill them!" Roy cracked his fists.

"That's impossible, because the person who attacked and possessed that koopa," Felica turned to a page in the book and held up a page. "Was Crevincie, Prince of Laziness and Master of Storms."

**BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVAH! That's all...for now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping Trip!

**Yep, this be one of them loooooong fanfics, like****_ I Promised_**** by Just Call Me J. I love it, dude, and if you read this, I hope you like this as well. I have nothing else to say except I hope you're enjoying school :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings, Junior, Mario character, places, and items belongs to Nintendo. **

**Melody, Felica, The Spirits of Discord, and CJ belongs to me. Enjoy and I hope you like sandwiches.**

Everybody gasped in shock as Felica held up the picture. They were now outside the pipe that would take them to the Icelands, where Kyloyn supposedly were waiting for them. But they had to wait until they were sure Melody was able to move again.

She was stiff as a board, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Her hair was up in many places; Wendy's effort in brushing it down had failed. Roy wouldn't let anybody touch her; snarling if anyone did, until Felica stepped up. "I was in medical training when I babysat." She explained, and Roy stepped aside. He sat at her side while the human-cat checked her out.

Ludwig searched through the book while Lemmy balanced on his ball; Iggy attempted to call his girlfriend (if his phone plan even went that far.) and Larry was playing around with the key while Morton kicked some rocks (which landed in Ludwig's hair; but he didn't notice. For now.)

Meanwhile, Felica had finished checking out Melody and waited for everyone to stop, before continuing.

"I have reached a verdict. Melody's been paralyzed by the lightning bolt." She broke.

"But how does that even work? Is it like Pikachu's Static ability?" Larry asked, using his prior knowledge from watching Pokémon. Felica nodded and sat on a giant piece of rubble.

"Each of the Spirits of Discord have one special ability, that they can do forever. Crevincie can put people in a state of paralysis and they will die 4 hours receiving the shock. It can actually be reversed by a Volt Shroom, found in Flopside."

"You mean ze land of zhe ancients?" came an accented voice.

Felica again nodded and sat down, opening a book and holding up a red striped pipe. "This will take you guys there. Go to the blue pipe beside Merlee's and go down. You go to Notso's, the one with the mushroom on the sign at the right and buy it, before anyone else does. Melody is counting on you. Who's going?"

Lemmy raised his hand. "I'll go. And so will Junior and Larry. Roy, Ludwig, Morton, and Wendy will watch CJ and Melody." He averted his glance to the dizzy ghost. "And we'll go to Saffron's with our rations and make some food."

Everyone left their mouths opened. Nobody knew that their derpy brother could be so...Ludwig. Felica smiled and gave him the pipe.

"As Erin would say, and I quote, 'I salute you!'" Felica saluted as the chosen people hopped in the pipe and went over to the ancient land. Meanwhile, someone was watching them with interest.

"_Strong in numbers; but weak when separated. Mhm...Interesting_."

*****Flopside*****

**Lemmy POV**

I can't believe this. What a beautiful sight. The black marble columns; all the stores lined up, one for bugs too! All the strange people walking around with rectangles for heads. Now, we have to look for a store called Notso.

"Where is it?" I asked my brothers, who were looking around.

"Maybe we should ask?" Junior suggested quietly. I liked him; he's a great artist and he should get a job as that! I walked up to one of the citizens and asked, "Do you know where Notso's is?"

The girl had her purple hair tied up with a yellow scruchie and her body was split in the following order: dark blue, pink, and orange. "Sure! It's right beside me! And Dyllis makes the best food! You should go see her on the first floor when you're done!"

"Thanks!" I said optimistically as we walked pass her. "You're welcome! And the name's Lucy!" The girl called back. "She was nice." I randomly commented.

Larry stared at me intently."This is no time for laughs, Lemmy. Melody could die if we don't get this Volt Shroom from Notso before anyone else. Let's go." He knocked me aside and Junior did as well. Maybe it was just all the stress about Roy's girlfriend dying a slow death. I would feel like that too if it was Felica.

We walked over to the store and a blue man with glasses and purple clothes and matching hat said to us, "Not so bad a day to you!" We walked up to him and he gave us the grand tour.

"How's life going, not so bad is it? You need anything, I'm your person. You can get shopping points, and for every buy, you get shopping points and those shopping points can get redeemed for other prizes. Now, what do you need, not so bad folk?"

Larry put a bag of coins in his hands. "We need a Volt Shroom. I think it's 80 coins," he poured the correct amount in his hands and gave it to Notso. "That's brings you up to 1 shopping point. Anything else."

Larry got a smirk on his face. I had a bad feeling about this.

*****Outside Saffron's bakery*****

"Seriously, Larry?" Junior asked his older brother as he carried Shroom Shakes and many other things in his hands. "What, we need this for Dyliss. I heard she can make steaks."

Junior scoffed. "At least we got a cake mix for Saffron to make a cake." You see, after Larry brought the Shroom Shakes and the other various items, they went back to Flipside to make the food for everyone, including Melody some Spicy Soup to wake her up. When they went to her shop (after asking where it was.) Saffron greeted them.

Saffron was a sweet Flip Flop Folk with an apron tied around her pink dress and her yellow hair tied up in a large bun. "Why, hello sugars! What do you need?"

Larry put the assorted items on the tabletop. "You think you can make these items? Some of them were already made from other places." The chef nodded and put the items at her kitchen.

"Of course I will!" She started opening and pouring the Shroom Shakes in her pots. "Just sit tight! This won't take long!"

Larry nodded and sat next to Junior, who was painting the counter. "You think Lemmy gave the Volt Shroom?" Since the two of them thought that this would take too long and with Melody's life on the line, they sent Lemmy back to the 3D world to give Melody it so that she wouldn't die. Junior and Larry were somewhat regretting this.

Junior shrugged. "I don't know. He probably did, since he was thinking about what would happen to Roy's life." _Roy would be crushed if she died,_ Larry thought. _And who take care of her little sister, Claire? King Grambi?_

King Grambi and Queen Jaydes were Melody and her sister's "classified" guardians (although Luvbi never agreed to this.) Melody was Roy's life; in fact his very essence of his soul. If she died and went to the Underwhere...Roy would never forgive himself.

Yet, who knew that? Larry did; since he saw Roy wrote an emotional letter to her. Finally, he heard a ding and great-smelling dishes were in front of him.

"There you go, sugar!" Saffron was completely drenched with sweat, but she was smiling.

"Thank you." Larry and Junior picked up the plates of food and went out the door. Saffron watched them exit, a purple glint in her eyes.

"_Oh, but did you leave a tip?_"

* * *

Melody blew on her Spicy Soup before slurping it down quickly. Everybody was eating the food that Larry and Junior brought from Saffron's. And believe me, it was goooooooood!

"Thith is good!" Morton said through an open mouth as he bit into a Shroom Steak(from Dyliss. She was like a Ludwig.) "Morton! Close your mouth!" Wendy scooted when some food particles flew by her, obviously from Morton.

Felica nodded. "So what are gonna do after we're done?" She asked.

"Go to zhe Icelands and stop Kyloyn and get zhat item. By the way, Morton," Ludwig asked his brother. "Do you have Mozher's item?"

"Uh..."

Ludwig facepalmed. "Seriously, Morton! You vent for the key and your vand instead of Mozher's item? Zhat vould've helped us somehow. You are an incomplete koopa vith a valnut for a brain-" He stopped when he saw CJ, still dizzy from the possession, held something in her hand.

"Look what I found," she slurred the words. The item in her hand was a piece of a broken shell. It glowed a golden sheen._ Mother,_ Ludwig said as he grabbed the item and hugged CJ (with her kind, it was possible for people to touch them)

"What are we gonna do now?" The ghost asked Ludwig.

"Ve're going to vait for you to stop spinning, and then it's off to zhe Icelands!" Everyone cheered happily as the two items: the spider web and the broken piece shown in the evening light; a bright beacon of hope.

*****Kyloyn's Palace*****

Lukase was so bored out of his mind. Instead of crashing at his place in the Jungle, he was watching his younger brother, Crevincie, going circles around him. Literary; he was skating around him in circles.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He moaned, draping himself on Kyloyn's couch. The living room was almost entirely made of ice; from the chandelier which glimmered to the floor (which he would have to skate across to get to the fireplace.)

Everyone present was in their true forms: wearing parkas to keep themselves warm by Auburne. Each of them were wearing the same thing: parkas in their hair color and pants. They looked like dogs. Lukase however was unfortuanely dressed up for his world: khaki shorts, short-sleeved shirt and a safari hat.

"Crevincie, can you stop skating?" Lukase said, his younger brother stopping. "Did I do something wrong?" Crevincie's eyes shone.

"No, the way you're going around me in circles is making me nauseous," It was true. Lukase had watched him and was trying hard not to throw up on the floor. Meanwhile, Dimioria was playing with some sort of rope, making various webs with her fingers.

She did it with excellent skill and swiftness. Dimioria smiled when she made a face of someone she loved, but she kept it secret. Carefully, she unraveled it, not ruining it and making the face of someone she hated with her life.

Of course, she would hate someone. _She_ herself was Envy, deadly jealously that drove people to murder and many more things. The person she hated was someone who would be a hero in the future...yet Dimioria knew she would be...

A door shut and Kyloyn sat down. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was tightly pulled up in a ponytail, decorated with snowflakes. "Sheesh, is it legal to wear that much make-up?" Lukase asked.

Kyloyn huffed and crossed her legs. "Here's the plan, but first," she smirked. "Lukase, you're looking a little green, aren't you?" The blue-haired spirit shut his eyes and nodded.

"Perhaps you want some..chips?" Lukase ran out of the room as soon as he heard the word. "Make sure you use the first floor bathroom!" Kyloyn yelled after him.

"Now for the plan..." She motioned everybody to come in and started whispering what Hermione wanted. When they were finally finished, Kyloyn spoke. "Now, get out there and stop those heroes!"

Everyone nodded and Kyloyn said, "Fill up Lukase with the plan."

**Now for some fun facts about the Spirits of Discord!**

**Fact #1: Lukase can get motion sickness, which Kyloyn takes as a weakness.**

**Fact #2: If you didn't notice from the last chapter, Crevincie has wings, but he doesn't show them that much. How did he get them? Red Bull. Because Red Bull gives you wings.**

**Fact #3: Dimioria does have a "boyfriend" and that's a Gravity Falls villain. They knew each other for years, can you guess who it is?**

**Fact #4: Auburne is 70% fire and 30% spirit. I like the odds.**

**And Fact #5: Hope you had fun learning more about them and read and review. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Icy Reception Part I

**Sometimes, when life gives you lemons, screw life and squeeze the juice in life's eyes. Then run away like heck. Anyways, just a little encouragement for those in school for no clear reason.**

**Disclaimer: (nobody wants to get sued. 'Cause people will sue you, and they will own you.)**

**The Koopalings and Junior belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, CJ, Felica, and the Spirits of Discord belongs to me.  
**

**Wendy POV**

It's so freaking COLD! Instead of going into a hot tub, I'm stuck with the people I hate and we're on the side of a giant mountain instead of eating truffles at home. Grambi, Dad's gonna kill me for not stopping them saving this stupid dimension. You're on my side, right? Anyways, this is how my day is going.

How is climbing a mountain while wearing nothing but a dress, high heels, and a bow. Yep, I'm really liking this whole "saving the 9 kingdoms thing." I'm actually thinking that fighting those demons were easier than this. Felica's lucky, she has _fur_ to keep her warm. And my siblings and everybody else has hair. If only I had that or fur...no, just ignore that thought.

Now that I think about it, how _is_ Carmen and Izzy? Because for some reason, if I survive, I'm just gonna hug them and thank them for not being the insane people I thought they would be. I'm not sure about Izzy, but Carmen, yeah. I see that.

As my brothers and I, along our friends trudged the mountain slope, Felica walked up next to me and asked, "How's Ludwig doing? Izzy and Carmen's still searching."

"Okay, and tell me about this 'research'," I answered back. When I was in school, before this happened, I took French. The reason? Because I didn't want to offend Felica's family, who were French and usually spoke it a lot. We sometimes talk to each other in French, but we usually spoke English. Felica nodded and talked some more.

"Anyways, Izzy and Carmen think they found a suitable girlfriend that went to the insane asylum around the same time as Ludwig for about 2 years as a precaution. I met her, and she plays the viola and I think they'll work out. Before we left, I told Izzy where we were going, and she gave me this." She pulled out a letter. "This is from her, and Izzy said I have to give to her. She's has a nice name."

"What's her name? Lucy? Annabel? Banana?" I asked her, with a joke at the last word.

Felica laughed, the laugh sounding like bells. She leaned in my ear, whispering, "Her name is a really nice name. It means Emerald in Spanish. (I don't know if this is right.) The girl's name is Es-" Then, there was this huge rumbling sound. Everyone turned and I saw big snowballs heading toward us. I don't know what happened to cause this.

*****Meanwhile, from a ledge...*****

Dimioria was looking through a pair of binoculars while Auburne sat by her. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, not caring about the cold. Snow melted under her feet and leaked through her shoes. Auburne groaned in disgust and shook her shoe.

"I still don't know why we're up here instead of Waterworld." She shrugged while Dimioria stared at her with her excellent poker face. She did not know how she got stuck with these people instead of Crevincie. Dimioria arched an eyebrow, but she talked.

"We're trying to stop the heroes from getting Wendell's hat," Dimioria replied. "And why am I here?" Auburne asked.

"To keep me warm."

Auburne went to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. "Good, and now, be a little fire and try not to kill me." Dimioria said. Auburne grumbled and sat on the ground while Dimioria tapped on a watch. Kyloyn's face shown up.

"_Did you take care of them?_"

Dimioria smiled happily. "Oh, it'll prepare them for what's coming."

**Third Person POV (Because what's more fun than this way?)  
**

"Ohmygrambiwe'regonnadietodayIhaven'tevendatedapersonyet!" Wendy screamed as the snowballs got closer. Felica sprinted to a ? box and hit it. Four penguin suits popped out and Felica grabbed on of them. She became a light blue penguin with cat ears when she touched. Melody picked one up and passed one to Roy.

"This better be fun," Melody put it on, and she became a navy blue penguin with sunglasses. Roy looked the same, except he had pink feathers. CJ dove for the last one and became a semi-transparent penguin with yellow eyes. "Hop on if you want to live!" CJ called.

This is which person went on who's back in the way they sat:

Felica: Lemmy, Junior, Larry

CJ: Ludwig, Wendy, Morton

Roy: The safety packs

Melody: Duffel Bag (remember Calli?)

As they curved up the mountain, the snowballs were still following them. Over the bitter winds and the blizzard, Larry yelled at the top of his lungs, "How are they still following us?"

CJ dodged a tree and answered. "Whoever is controlling the land must be affecting the gravity, causing-" snow went in her mouth. As she spat it out, Melody hatched a crazy idea.

"Lemmy! Can you get on top of one and see if you can control it? The others seem to strangely be following it," She was right. Whatever one moved to dodge a tree, the other snowballs did the same. It was like they're being controlled...

Lemmy nodded and Felica sighed. She brought him near the snowball and he hopped on. "Be careful! Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime!" Lemmy called back as he climbed up the snowball. He used the crevices to get up to the top and balance on it. When he got up to the top, balancing on the snowball, he asked, "What do I do?"

CJ slid up ahead and say Kyloyn's palace. Ice guards were guarding the door carefully. "Get a strike on that door!" Lemmy aimed and rolled toward it, as soon as he got close, Lemmy jumped off on Felica's back as it rolled toward it.

"I don't get paid enough for this," One of the ice guards said as the ball crushed them (not killing them) and rolled through the door. They stopped at the door and looked at the castle.

It was immense, from the ice griffins to the ledges and the icicles hanging from them. "Whoa." Larry exclaimed as they walked up the door. "Who wants to go in first?"

Lemmy looked around and stepped in. "Guys! You should look at this!" Everyone entered and looked around. "Kyloyn must have a lot of time on her hands," Melody whistled.

There was ice everywhere: ice fountains, ice staircases, everything! Skates hung at the side of the door, while towering chiseled ice columns held up the castle. Paintings of Kyolyn were everywhere: from her playing golf; to her wearing a binkini. There was a flat screen TV and eight couches surrounded around the TV in a half circle.

But in the middle, there was an immense hole in the middle of the room. Nothing was noticeably disturbed, but some chairs were out of place. The hole had tons of icicles in the middle of it; some white, blue, and even some glowed light blue. The sides were perfect for climbing down the sides easy. If you didn't touch the icicles.

"_This large hole is the way to Kyloyn's throne room. Try not to touch the light blue icicles, because as soon as you touch it, you will freeze to death, unless you become unmoving. It will slow down the process by 50%. Touch the white and blue ones to get down. Ropes will work as well if you have any._" CJ read and looked at everybody, who was looking at the hole.

"Well then, who wants to go first?"

***Secret Conversation***

**(bold is Hermione; italics is Kyloyn)**

**Kyloyn, are you there?**

_Of course I am. What are you thinking I'm doing?_

**Anyways, have you got the hat? From that bratty Wendell?**

_Yes, sister. I do. And I'm very interested in him deeply._

**And did you hide it? Like I told you to?**

_Yes. I did. They won't find in my secret hiding place under the throne._

**Good. This plan won't fail, I promise you-*_static_***

"That's all I need to hear," Dimioria whispered when she turned off the watch on her wrist. "This is going to be fun..." She was hiding behind Kyloyn's throne ironically when she heard this. She chuckled as she slipped away from the throne into the shadows.

"_Now, to leave them this for them..._"

**What's gonna happen next? Will they get his hat? Why am I asking questions when I should actually be writing? These questions shall be answered when I write the next chapter. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: An Icy Reception Part II

**Today we have a special guest joining us today because she wants to, everybody say hello to my Smasher OC, Lily!**

**Lily: Hi! Hi!**

**This is what happens when you see your friends playing the demo of SSB for the Nintendo 3DS (the game's coming October 3rd.) and you have you write a story about it because you're so freakin' hooked on it.**

**Lily: True, true.**

**It'll come out soon, but for now, you'll just have to wait. Take it away, Lily!**

**Lily: Felica, Melody, Kyloyn and CJ belongs to my creator. The Koopalings, Junior, and all places, items, or characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Enjoy today's chapter and I like pie.**

**Lily: Me too. We should go get an apple pie blizzard at Dairy Queen.**

**Ok then, enjoy today's chapter while I get a blizzard!**

**Wendy POV**

"Careful! Careful!" I yelled as I was slowly being lowered to my doom by Felica. For a skinny girl like her, she can lift Morton. Everybody was climbing down the hole with me, careful not to touch the glowing icicles. Slowly, I kept my hands and feet away from the small icicles (those were the weaker ones). Eventually, I was getting the hang of it, even passing my brother, Ludwig, who figured it out minutes _before_ we even started.

I was on a roll; soon Felica was beginning to climb down. But that's when it happened. Somehow, I misplaced my footing and I fell; I screamed out as Felica pulled me up. A flash of white appeared on Felica's arm, but she brushed it off and came down with us.

When she came down, all of us walked through the dark hallway of the hole, looking for the light. "It's so dark in here," I whispered as we walked into a clearing. I wished Daddy got me something like this.

Chandeliers made of icicles hung around this arena, which was completely made of ice: the seats, the rink, everything. A throne was in the middle of the room, a ripped up hat on one of the arm rest. It was glowing a golden sheen.

"Mom." I whispered as I walked up to it. I didn't hear anything, but Melody did. "Watch out!" She tackled me out-of-the-way as smoke covered her. When it disappeared, there lay a perfect statue of Melody in mid-tackle. I heard Roy sniff, tears streaming down his face. What have I done? She just went through paralysis, now she was an unmoving statue.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up," I turned around and growled. "Wendell."

Wendell was sitting on the throne, wearing an ice cape and crown. It felt like I wanted it badly; but I shook it off. "Be careful guys," Iggy said. "Kyloyn's extremely dangerous."

"_Kyloyn is an ice spirit with an additude. When she finds victims, she freezes them into statues like the ones surrounding the arena. She is 1,785 years old under average weight, but average height. Even thought she is evil and cold, there is a way to reverse the effects if she freezes you into a statue._ Someone _must be truthful about you._" Iggy recited from the book.

"Right you are, Ignatius," Wendell smiled creepily, holding the hat in his hand. "You want this, Wendy? Then, come and get it. But first," he snapped his fingers and cages came out of nowhere and trapped everybody, except Felica, who was clutching her hand.

"It's ghost-proof," Wendell retorted as CJ tried to phase through the bars. "Why didn't you trap Felica?" I yelled at Wendell.

"Because," Wendell smiled. "She trapped herself." I didn't know what he meant, until I saw Felica myself.

Her skin was a tint of blue, I didn't care what color; but it seemed she was freezing to death..."She is, my dear," Wendell butted in, like he read my mind. "If you want your friends free from a chilly death, I suppose you have to beat me in an ice-skating contest."

"A...skating contest?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes, a skating contest. Man, you really _are_ stupid." I frowned, Wendell laughing.

"You want this hat and your friend back? Well, come and get it!" Wendell snapped his fingers and my siblings and friends appeared in the bleachers. "You can do this! And you can save Melody and Felica!" Junior yelled in his high-pitched voice.

They didn't see this and it's something I rarely do; but I smiled.

*****Later On...*****

I have never seen Kyoyln in her real form; but I wish I hadn't. Wendell was laying on the floor of his personal cage out cold. Meanwhile, I polished my skates as I saw our enemy skate on the ice regally. Her outfit was blue and studded with gems, her purple hair tied up with ice.

For some reason, I really wanted those things badly. Like I would kill my siblings for those...nevermind that. CJ beckoned me to her and I asked, "What do you want? I'm practicing so that I won't lose!"

"Just listen for a minute, you selfish brat!" I stepped back a bit. CJ rarely got angry; and that was when she was in a bad mood. "Anyways, I need to tell you something important. Actually, _three_ things I need to tell. You must not tell another living soul, you got that?"

I nodded. "Cross your heart and swear it on your father's cuffs." "I swear on Daddy's cuffs," I crossed my heart and said. CJ smiled with satisfaction and whispered, "Come here, then." I leaned in closer and closer...and she told me everything.

When she was finally finished, I had a surprised expression on my face. "Really?" I asked. "Are all those things true?" CJ nodded once again, as a whistle was loudly blown behind us.

"Now take your ice skates, and go. And remember, Melody's and Felica's lives are on the line." I gulped, as I activated my skates and skated along the ice slowly.

I looked around as Melody stood in the middle as an ice statue. But Felica was much worse; her entire right and bottom of her body was completely covered in ice. She was shivering so hard that I thought she was having a seizure. Kyloyn stared at me with a smirk on her face. Actually, she reminded me of Elsa.

"If you can beat me, then the hat and your friends are yours. However," Kyoyn stopped. "if you can't, then you'll become Melody." I looked at my siblings and friends. "Let them go, and I'll become the statue."

Kyolyn mused to herself for a moment. "Selflessness, I like that," She said, doing a twist and said, "Let's begin."

I quickly skated and did a twist in the air as Kyoyln quickly followed after. She spun in the air and landed on one foot. There was no way I could beat that.

"Come on, Wendy!" CJ yelled from the benches. "You can do-" Tape appeared over her mouth and she mumbled something incomprehensible about duct tape.

_I can't beat her,_ I thought. _She's thousands of years old and still good-looking. _I sat on the ice when someone whispered in my ear. _I know you can do this,_ the feminine voice encouraged me._ Do what you were born to do: scream._

"But how can I?" I kept my voice low so that my brothers and CJ couldn't hear me. _Think of Felica and Melody; how they are brutally freezing in their icy prisons. What does that make you feel?_

I thought like the voice said, thinking about how my brother's girlfriends were freezing to death. That just made me feel-

"YOU ARE A PURPLE-HAIRED, LIP GLOSS WEARING, UGLY LOOKING STEROTYPE WHO FREEZES INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO STATUES!" I yelled, Kyloyn stopping and looking at me.

"Shut up! You're gonna make to whole place-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID PLACE! I WANNA GO TO WATERLAND THAN THIS DUMP! IN FACT, I CAN SCREAM ALL I WANT BECAUSE THIS IS MY LIFE, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO!" The icicles began to fall- straight toward Kyloyn.

"This is unfair!" Kyloyn yelled as the ice fell on top of her, ending her reign of terror...for now. I quickly skated to Melody and the freezing Felica, who was almost frozen.

"I'm sorry; this was all my fault," I whispered in a low voice. "If it hadn't been for me, then Melody wouldn't be frozen and you wouldn't be like this," Felica smiled.

"It's-wasn't your-fault," Felica strained out. "You were-great friend." "Lemmy and Roy are gonna be mad at me, and you're telling me this?" I asked her.

"They'll-understand that-it wasn't-you," Felica shivered. "You guys were great friends to me. Better than Carmen." Felica and I laughed as everyone else came over. Roy especially went over to Melody.

He stroked her frozen cheek and I think I could see tears under his sunglasses. Roy hugged the statue, and as Felica froze up; Lemmy kissed Felica on the cheek; Roy doing the same.

"Tell Issac-Evan," Felica strained out. "That I-lovvvved them" Then, she froze over, now one of the unmoving and cold statues. I shut my eyes, hoping this was a dream; that this was only in my mind; that Felica and Melody were alive and well.

Everyone closed their eyes and for a moment, there was a time of grief. I heard Kyloyn's high heels behind me as she ran out of her castle. She was stupid, anyways. Something was bothering my eyes, so I rubbed my hands on them; opening them momentarily.

Then, I saw the golden light.

**What happens next? Wait until the next chapter. Mwhahahahahahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14: To Waterland!

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating (school and all that.) But I will try to update more, but it might be hard since I'm auditioning for drama club. Let's move on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings and Junior belong to Nintendo**

**CJ, Melody, Felica, and the SOD (Spirits of Discord shortened) belong to me. Hope you enjoy and I still like pie.**

* * *

**Felica POV**

It wasn't so bad in here; in my prison. I could think clearly without my lovable and annoying little brothers experimenting on me. Yet I felt sad inside; not because Melody sacrificed herself to save Wendy, which nobody would ever do for that brat. But I'm sad because of Lemmy.

If I hadn't touch that ice crystal; I wouldn't be in this icy prison. Yet, it made me realize that life is too short. That we must live out our lives on here, before going to the Underwhere to harshly be judged for our troubles.

I knew Lemmy was grieving for me; I could feel his salty tears run down all over my body. It bothered me a lot since I hated water; but who am I to judge my love? I twitched my right index finger to let Lemmy know to stop. The tears stopped, but I thought to myself in a quick pace:

_Wait a minute, did I just twitch my finger? I thought I was frozen!_

**Melody POV**

Why did I sacrifice myself for that little brat?! I would've let her froze over and made into the cold statue that she is now! I couldn't do that, thought. She's was Roy's sister; bratty and bald in all its naked glory. That would've made me a horrible person; and many people think I am.

I care about my little sister, Claire! Yet many people don't know except Roy himself. I will miss his smile and warm embraces, like he is doing to me now.

I felt wet; inside and the outside. Roy's embrace seemed to get warmer and warmer; until he was physically touching me. I don't know how this happened or who did this, but I wanted to say this and people may never get to hear this, but:

Thank you. For reuniting me with my love once again.

* * *

**Third Person**

"How did this even happen?! Zhis defies all zhe laws of physics!" Ludwig yelled as Roy and the now thawed-out Melody were hugging each other. Everybody was very shocked, especially Lemmy, but he ran to Felica and hugged her tightly, not caring that she was wet.

"I don't know," Iggy stood in shock. "But at least everybody's happy. Right?" He skated across the ice gracefully (for a koopa) and snatched the journal from CJ. "Hey!" CJ yelled as Iggy skated around in circles, and read the next entry.

"_If you defeat Kyloyn, collect the hat and move on to Waterland. However, keep watch for the airship armada that patrols the area (see page 43). The Spirit that guards this area is Ryder, the Spirit of Wrath and is the earth element (see page 54). Plants will overgrow everywhere and only when you defeat him will the plants wither and die out. There may or not be a chance you'll have to defeat the armada and Kyloyn once again._"

"Crap!" Wendy complained in the background, but Iggy turned to page 54 in the journal and read aloud about Ryder:

"_Ryder is the third youngest, the same age as his twin, Auburne(see page 32); which is 1,756, but younger by two minutes. The Spirit had brown hair and cyan eyes; like his twin sister. He and Auburne look like they are 14 years old and they are both the same height, but different weights. He has the power over the earth, especially the plants and animals that inhabit Waterland. This is one of the plants I was able to collect for reference on the right page._"

Iggy looked at the plant; a brown, withered plants with spikes the size of fingers. He wondered and feared what the plant would look like when it was full-grown. Quickly, the koopa turned to page 43 to read about the airship armada:

"_The airship armada was immensely created by Ryder and Dimioria themselves to protect the land. Each of the twenty-one airships-_"

"Twenty-one airships! We are _so_ dead!" Iggy ignored his younger sister and kept reading aloud.

"-_co__ntains at least 100 soldiers, but all you need to do is find a way up there without getting spotted then, destroy the biggest ship, the_ _Bronze Dragon, the control center. If you destroy or at least take it out, then the other ships will be ripe for the taking. However, you must watch out for the admiral of the entire fleet, Admiral Clockinggale. Clockinggale is Ryder and Dimioria's most intelligent and decorated out of all the soldiers, which is why they made her the admiral. You must take her out before fighting Ryder._"

Iggy flipped to yet another page to read how to get to the castle. "_The castle is the most guarded and secured place in the land. You must find a way past the guards undetected, then climb the giant beanstalk to the top of the castle. I've only one tip for you when you get to the top; don't look down. Some of you must fight Ryder at the exact time you fight Kyolyn. Without Kyloyn's ice powers, the plants and his kingdom will fall._"

"Wow." Iggy closed the book and sat down on an icicle. "That sounds very hard. I don't know if I can do this." Everybody gasped in shock and gathered around him.

"Iggy!" CJ gasped, and sat (or floated) next to him. "You can't give up now! We're way too far and too close to helping this dimension!" Melody sat on her knees next to him.

"You're the brains of this operation, other than Ludwig," Melody answered. "We need you!" Iggy cradled his head in his hands. "I don't know if I can do it without-" The walkie-talkie buzzed very loudly, which intrigued Iggy as he went over and picked it up.

The fourteen-year-old koopa spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

"_I-Is this I-Iggy?_" A familiar feminine voice answered and Iggy smiled. "Izzy! Oh my Grambi, I missed you!"

"_S-Sorry for t-the static. It's a l-long distance between d-dimensions. H-how are you?_" Izzy asked. Iggy had so many questions to ask, but first he asked, "How's my dad?"

"_He's f-fine. In f-fact, I told h-him about what y-you're doing._"

"How do you know what we're doing?"

"_Felica told me._" Iggy looked at the werecat with a deadpan expression across his face. "She bribed me with yarn before we left." Felica blushed in embarrassment.

"_B-Before it leaves my m-mind, Melody and F-felica, there's someone h-here for you._" The walkie-talkie turned off momentarily and three new voice appeared on the receiver end.

"_Hi, M-Melody!_" Melody tackled Iggy for the walkie-talkie as soon as she heard the voice and held it up. "Claire? Is that you?"

"_Y-Yep! I'm d-doing great! I'm p-proud of you for saving d-dimensions! Pass this on to Felica!" _Melody gave it to Felica, breaking down in tears of happiness. The werecat asked, "Who is this?"

"_Your t-two lovable and loathed brothers, Evan._" The young voice changed into another young voice with an accent. "_And I-Issac at your service._" Felica exclaimed and spoke to them in French; one word that Iggy could make out was, _I love you_. Felica handed the walkie-talkie back to Iggy and Izzy was on the line again.

Larry yelled in the background, "How's Carmen?"

"_S-She's fine; angry at y-you for leaving w-without telling her, but f-fine. I-I may h-have to sign o-off._". The static had gotten worse, but Iggy still wanted to tell Izzy three little words before she left.

"I love you, Izzy."

"I-I love you t-too, my l-little n-nerd." The walkie-talkie had gotten quiet, and with his new replenished strength, Iggy got up and looked at everyone. Everybody was wore out from all the excitement today, but they were still with him.

Kyloyn's ice rink had begun to melt as the spirit fled from the scene. Wendell's hat was glowing gold and Iggy picked it up and put it in his safety pack. He had only one thing to say now.

"Guys, what do you say if we took a little vacation?"

*****Waterland*****

Waterland's sky was clear, Cheep-Cheeps were jumping in and out of the water. And humongous plants were surrounding the entire castle of seemed like a pretty good day; except for the twenty-one airships patrolling the skies.

Each of them were carefully made out of polished bronze and massive engines. The linen sails were quickly raised high as bronze soldiers clad in the British guard clothes (I think it looks awesome on them.) marched and marched across each of the airships.

The Bronze Dragon was the biggest of them all; its blue sails blowing gently in the wind. Its mast was designed to look exactly like a dragon's head; hence the name. Inside the captain's quarters however, the captain was making her plans.

The captain's quarters looked like the room version of Waterland; the light blue and white walls, the ceiling covered in many constellations, the dark blue queen-sized bed with a round rug beside it. Sitting at the desk in the upper-left corner, looking up to enjoy the serene scenery was the captain.

Her Admiral Clockinggale was a regal woman, wearing several medals across her chest and the British red coat with the long black boots and the tall hats. Clockinggale was completely made of bronze, her green robotic eyes were darting across the plans from her maker, Ryder. She ran her fingers through her metallic hair, tied up into a tight ponytail.

Suddenly, the door opened and a soldier walked in, his arms and legs squeaking and creaking. Clockinggale got up and turned to the soldier. "Matt, did you get oiled?"

"No Admiral, but there's-" Matt yelped as Clockinggale got up in his face. "Matt, do you know how much I hate creaking and squeaking?"

"Uh, a lot. But-"

Clockinggale walked around him in a tight circle. "And I don't suppose is the reason you came here?"

"You have a phone call," Matt answered and brought out a vibrating phone on a silver platter. Clockinggale picked up the phone and shooed Matt out of the quarters.

"Hello?"

"_Hello again, Clockinggale._" Clockinggale smiled and smirked at the feminine voice. She knew for thousands of years who this voice was.

"Hello again, Dimioria."

"_I take it that your patrolling the skies once again? As always?_"

"Yes, of course."

"_I need you to watch out for certain people. Tell your soldiers they must not get near my brother's castle. They will interfere with our plans and I need you to blast them out of the skies. Understand?_"

"Yes, my mistress," Clockinggale nodded.

"_I trust you completely as you are the most intelligent in the armada. Dimioria out._" The phone beeped and Clockinggale looked at the phone, the pictures of familiar people in a queue. Clockinggale looked out the window.

"You best watch out," Clockinggale thought to herself. "I am the most intelligent of this fleet and if you are going to take it down, you must get pass me."

Clockinggale started to chuckle softly, which broke out into a full laugh. Matt listened to the laughter outside her living quarters.

"I gotta warn them," Matt ran down the hall, his squeaking and creaking fading off.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter because I left a _lot_ of questions behind. Read and review my other stories! Also,  
**

**2 UPDATES IN A ROW. I AM ON FIRE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tricks and Turns

**A/N: Alright, as a quick side note, I may or may not on for a while. Why? Because next week is Thanksgiving and I shall be spending time with my family. And may or not be making a SSB one-shot about a failed Thanksgiving...anyway, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Koopalings and BJ belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, Felica, CJ, and the SOD belongs to me.**

**Hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving and that you aren't trapped in your house due to the horrible snowstorm! (It's not that bad here...)**

* * *

"I missed this so much!" Wendy basked in the sunlight of Waterland. Following after the escape route of Kyolyn, they had finally made it to the happy world and everybody was so happy to retreat from the ice and cold and run in the sun.

Felica politely brushed her tail, getting out all the snow and ice from her time in her frozen tomb; Lemmy sitting beside her. Melody took off her jacket and dove into the waves, swimming on her back. Everybody deserved a break; even Ludwig; who was reading one of his symphonies and editing it.

Iggy sat on a rock; reading the journal to himself and examining the map of the place. Apparently, the place around the castle was heavily guarded by the airship armada (which he found very impressive) as well as giant plants and Chain-Chomps. He was formulating a plan about how to infiltrate the main airship...when Bowser Jr. sat next to him in the sand.

"So...what do you think is gonna happen?" The little koopa asked his older brother. "Well, what do you think it gonna happen?" Bowser Jr. smiled. "I think there's gonna be an explosion and plants and robots and a wrestling match!" Iggy ruffled up his brother's hair in amusement.

"Interesting..." Iggy looked at the map of Waterland. Bowser Jr. stayed silent, until he reached into his shell and pulled out an apple. "Here," Bowser Jr. held it out. "I...I though you were hungry."

"Thanks," Iggy brushed the apple and took a bite in it. The apple was sweet and crunchy and juicy as well. "This is good! Where did you get it?"

"From the Grasslands on a bush," Bowser Jr smiled sheepishly, before walking away for no clear reason. The green-haired koopa looked out to the horizon, the salty breeze tickling his nose and he sneezed softly.

"You sneeze like a kitten," CJ suddenly appeared beside him and Iggy jumped. "What," asked Iggy, "did you do that for?"

"Don't know," CJ floated in the air next to him, blending in with the scenery. "I just wanted to tell you that there's a way to the airships, but it's somewhat dangerous."

"Really?" Iggy sat up excited. The ghost nodded and pointed to a couple of suspicious bushes. "Gather everyone and I'll show you." CJ smiled and disappeared as the koopa got up and got everyone together.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Roy was immediately shushed by CJ as they peered through the bushes. She pointed (which was very heard to see where she was pointing) to two soldiers standing in line for something. They looked like British soldiers and they were waiting for something.

"That's weird," Iggy's mouth was quickly covered as the guards looked around, their rifles pointed in every angle. When the group stayed silent, the soldiers began to talk between themselves.

"This is stupid. We should actually be up there instead of waiting for that French lieutenant here," one of them spoke, then was immediately slapped by the other one. "What was that for?!" He asked the other soldier as he rubbed his robotic cheek.

"You must not make fun of _mon lieutenant._ He will help us with this and you will be _être impressionné_, you know. Now come, let's wait." The two soldiers saluted and stood still like the guards at the English castle.

CJ looked around to make sure they weren't listening, before whispering to the group. "Okay, listen. They're expecting some lieutenant from France, and so I had this great idea. Since one of us is French, and can speak English as well, one of us can dress up like a French soldier and go up there," the ghost pointed to the tube. "Any questions?"

Roy raised his hand. "Alright, smarty. Where do we get da suit?" CJ looked at him, like he was insane. "I'll show you. Roy, Morton, and Ludwig, come with me. I may or may not need you."

She got up and floated to a road, the older and younger Koopalings following her carefully and silently. CJ turned around and asked, "Can you guys watch BJ? I don't trust him..."

Everyone immediately turned to BJ, who asked, "What?"

* * *

"You ready guys?" CJ asked the group as they approached a fancy, horse-drawn carriage, lined with two sets of two guards on each side.

"I'm always ready for a beating!" Roy put his fists together. The ghost smiled and crept up to the two sets of guards. She quickly possessed them; a process Morton didn't always like. He and his siblings quickly walked up the guards and dragged them out of view, taking off all their clothes.

They folded the clothes up as CJ came out with the lieutenant on her back. "This is for someone else," the ghost stripped the lieutenant down to his underwear and placed him next to his soldiers. She grasped one of the outfits and began to put it on.

"This is actually comfortable," CJ brushed herself down and grabbed one of the horse's reins and jerked hard on it. "Come on, let's go to the others," The horses neighed and the carriage started to move, the Koopas following her.

***Time Skip***

**Melody POV**

When they returned with a carriage and a bunch of clothes, I thought to myself, _What the hell were they thinking when they did this?! _But I knew this was one of CJ's crazy plans and I was unfortunately part of it when she tossed to me a bunch of clothes.

"Put it on. And fast." I nodded and put on the coat first. It was soft and blue; not like I thought it would be: cold and blue. Carefully, I took off my shoes and for a minute, I dipped my toes in the sand. It felt nice and warm...after I got frozen solid. I shoved a foot into a pant leg and pulled up, putting the other leg into the other pant leg and pulled up.

The pants was two sizes larger than mine, so I picked up a piece of rope and weaved it through those holes of the pants, finally using a tight knot to tie it together.

I put on the hat and tightened the strap under by chin. Then, I put the black boots on one by one and brushed myself off. I went over to the water's edge and looked at myself.

_I look like a man,_ I thought as somebody tugged on my pant leg. I turned around quickly and saw that it was Junior, who looked just like me. "What's up, squirt?" I asked him. Junior allowed only Roy and I to call him that.

"Melody," Junior asked me. "What if this doesn't work? I mean, everything could go wrong." I thought about it for a moment, before answering.

"Junior, it's like a hurricane. It came unexpected and you don't know what to do. But, if you use your wits, then you can see the calm part of everything." I had no idea if that made sense to his little head.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Melody," Junior hugged my leg for a moment, before leaving. Nobody saw this, but I smiled.

He reminded me of my sister.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" CJ called as everybody took their places, a blue river of confidence. Everybody nodded as the ghost sat up in a bench and grabbed the reins of the horses.

"Make sure you guys act like proper soldiers and not like you've been put together by Bob the Builder." Some of them snickered, but immediately went silent as CJ gave them a dirty look.

"I was testing you," CJ jerked the reins and the carriage moved, everybody marching beside it with the muskets they found in the back. Since the soldiers and lieutenant were toy robots as well, giant bronze keys stuck it in the back and everybody's faces were carefully painted bronze (by CJ's amazing artistic skills.)

Lemmy sat beside CJ as the carriage moved forward. "Hey, Lemmy," CJ whispered. "Check on our 'special guest' will ya?" The short koopa nodded as he hopped off the carriage and opened the curtains.

* * *

***Felica POV***

This is so stressing. They don't understand at what I am about to go through. I don't even know how to act like a _ lieutenant_ and even if I have a secret talent of it, then I don't know what he acts like. Is he proud? Selfish? A push-around? I don't even know anymore.

By the tapes of the lieutenant CJ found, I could tell that he was proud and pushed everybody around. But how? Was there some sort of weakness he had secretly that nobody knew about? That he hid from the rest of them? Uh...this is hurting my head.

I play with one of the badges; the golden sheen sparking the inner kitten inside of me. Then, the curtain open and my _petit ami _hops up in the carriage.

"CJ told me to check on you..." I smiled sheepishly. The ghost had taken a particular liking to me since I've been thawed out somehow with the "power of love," she told me. I was very interested when the ghost told me that Lemmy mourned over me. This proved how much he cared about me.

"Are you okay?" Lemmy asked.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Thanks for asking." Lemmy smiled sheepishly and hugged me. "Please don't die! I love you so much!" I hugged him back and played with his hair.

"I won't. I promise." I hushed him as we came up to the two guards we saw earlier. One of them looked at me as he asked, "Lieutenant Clockers?" I nodded, yelling at him in French.

"Sorry, sir!" He stumbled as he scooted over to the side and let the carriage pass. I could feel some sort of wind as we were carefully parked in some sort of tube. I looked outside and saw that everybody was quickly astounded as I looked at the view. There was pine trees and clouds everywhere, and it was very serene. We were under a shadow and I looked up.

It was the _Bronze Dragon_, and I was, like everybody else, scared out of my mind.

* * *

*****Ryder's Castle*****

"No, Auburne, no!" Lukase ran as his younger sister was on his heels, shooting fire at his feet. "Why did you mess up, Lukase, why?!" Auburne summoned more fire and shot it at Lukase's feet, which he jumped.

"Just because you can shape-shift, doesn't mean you can transform into a rat and scare the hell out of Kyloyn, which I did enjoy, but she froze me because of you!" She shot another flame at Lukase's feet.

"Calm down, sis," Lukase was tightly backed up into a corner and, he was somewhat cornered. "think rationally about this: don't kill me. I have so much to life for-ouch!" Lukase brought up his foot and quickly patted it down for it was on fire. Auburne's eyes glowed with anger and she was about to set fire to Lukase even more...when Dimioria stepped in.

"Sister," Dimioria spoke calmly. "Your brother requests your counsel, as well as Lukase's." Auburne grumbled and marched down the hallway toward the meeting room, turning around to shoot Lukase dirty looks; which shocked the older spirit by a ton.

When they got there, everyone took their seats in their respective spots and Ryder walked in. He had a cape woven out of roots and leaves and it got caught on a stray foot, making Ryder trip into his chair. Lukase laughed as he got up and sat straight in his seat. "The heroes of the prophecy are coming here, because Kyloyn _lost_ to them."

Kyloyn was changing to the weather, her hair a light shade of purple, her skin more tan, and darker colored eyes. "It wasn't my fault," Kyloyn defended. "I was off guard after Lukase threw up in my bathroom."

"Not my fault," Lukase floated above Kyloyn's head as she swatted at him. "_Anyways_," Ryder rolled his eyes. "Hermione asked me to review that prophecy again with you guys."

"Yes, yes, I remember," Dimioria conjured a little shadow and played with it, acting out the lines of the prophecy. "_11 heroes shall answer the call, to rescue the world that is unfortunately destined to fall, one will be nearly lost in the land of snow, one must overcome fears to save one they love, the villains will finally triumph this day, only to gratefully be trapped into stone again._"

Ryder stared at Dimioria as if she was crazy. "Ok...anyways, we are so close to world domination and-oh, hell no!" He got up and shooed Lukase off the chair, where he shape-shifted into a cat and was licking his...what cats lick.

"You are_ not_ licking your private parts on _my_ chair!" Lukase-cat hissed as Ryder chased him off. "I thought you were for nature, meow!" Lukase-cat told Ryder as he threw a stick at him.

"Not if it's you!" Ryder picked up the cat and opened the window, throwing Lukase-cat outside. "And go to your world!" Ryder slammed the window close and turned to everybody else, who was staring at him with big eyes.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes!" Ryder averted his eyesight and sat down, his fingers interlocked. Everybody seemed calm and at peace now that Lukase wasn't there. Now, they could really get down to business.

"Dimioria," Ryder began to say. "Do you remember Clocklinggale?"

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter (because it will be your last!) because I'm updating my older stories. Just telling you guys ahead...and watch out for a Christmas story!**


End file.
